The Boy Who Lived To See His Parents
by sincerelyansell
Summary: With the daily feuds between his two best friends, Harry Potter is afraid he'll have to say goodbye to one or the other. With a little magic, he ends up in the time of the marauders. It's more interesting than it sounds. WARNING: Some slash.
1. Is this goodbye?

It was a warm, sunny day outside on the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry Potter could be seen sitting under the large Oak tree out by the lake. He looked extraordinarily like his father, as he played with the snitch and chatted animatedly with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"This reminds me of Snape's pensive," Harry said.

Hermione rounded on him, "That was an _awful_ thing you did, Harry. To go snooping about in someone else's business. And I hope that you never do anything of the sort again."

Ron stared at her incredulously, "You can't be serious, Hermione! You can't honestly feel bad for _Snape_. That old git is the reason me and Harry are practically failing in his class!"

"No, Ron. The reason is you and Harry refuse to turn in your homework on time and pay attention in class," Hermione snapped.

Harry sighed, and sat back, getting ready for the daily argument between his two best friends.

"We do too pay attention in class! Don't we Harry?"

As Hermione turned and glared at him, Harry felt himself go red and look the other way.

"Well Harry, do you?" she pressed.

"Of course he does, Hermione! He's not _stupid_," Ron said.

Hermione gaped, "Did I _say_ he was stupid?!"

"You were thinking it! And I bet you think I am, as well!"

"_Honestly_, Ron! You think you know _everything_, don't you?" Hermione said, hotly.

Ron pretended to be inspecting his fingernails as he said, "No, you've got that part covered."

With that, Hermione stood up, grabbed her things, and stomped away in the other direction, most likely to the library.

"Why must you two fight all the bloody time?" Harry said exasperatedly.

"It's her that starts it, Harry, not me. You saw her just attack me right now!" Ron said. "Tell me again, why we are friends with her. Because I can't think of any reasons besides her letting us copy her notes."

Harry glared at Ron, "You don't mean that! Hermione not only is an intelligent witch, but also a very kind-" Ron snorted "-witch."

Ron laughed, "You've got one thing right, at least. She certainly is a witch, isn't she? I've read those muggle stories that dad brings home, they think witches are the nastiest of creatures. They must've met Hermione."

Harry smacked Ron's head with the back of his hand.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! That hurt!" Ron scowled. He saw the look on Harry's face and added bitterly, "I'll go have a talk with Hermione, shall I?"

He stood and slung his bookbag over his shoulder and started off towards the magnificent castle.

Harry sat there for a while longer. Occasionally he'd see the Giant Squid pop up for a minute or two and the Creevey Boys would stop by and chat for a minute or two, usually ending in dozens of photographs. Harry had long since let go of the snitch and watched is buzz around before snatching it out of the air and walking towards the broomshed to return the Snitch to it's keeping place.

Harry arrived at his dormitory about two hours later, after feasting with his friends to a delicious dinner. He regretted the extra helpings of Black Pudding, though, as he now felt bloated and uncomfortable.

Harry awoke in a most unpleasant way the next morning to Dobby, the house elf, hovered over him, the way he had done so many times before.

"_Dobby!_" Harry exclaimed, "How many times I have I told you not to do that?!"

Dobby jumped back, frightened. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the large, glass lamp and began to beat himself over the head, scolding, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry snatched the lamp out of Dobby's long fingers and put it back on the nightstand. "It's alright Dobby, just please don't do that again. Just tap me or something next time."

"Dobby is not wanting to upset Mr. Harry Potter. Dobby is only wanting to say hello! And Harry Potter's Weezy is wanting a word with him in the Common Rooms, sir," the elf said, as he gave a deep bow.

It took Harry a minute to realize that "Weezy" was actually Ronald Weasley. "What does Ron want?" he asked.

Dobby said graciously, "Dobby is not knowing, sir. Mr. Weezy is only saying to wake Harry Potter."

Harry frowned and Dobby took that as a sign that he had upset Harry. Dobby's eyes welled with tears, "Dobby is sorry sir! Dobby is very sorry! Dobby should've asked Mr. Weezy why he wanted to talk to Mr. Harry Potter! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" He reached for the lamp once again but Harry grabbed Dobby's wrist firmly.

Harry was getting very annoyed with Dobby's need to constantly beat himself. "It's okay, Dobby! Please, calm down!"

Harry stood and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and continued down the cold stairs to the Common Room, where Ron could be seen sitting by the fireplace in a comfy red chair beside Hermione, who was already doing homework.

Hermione looked and her eyes brightened, "Harry! Finally! We thought you'd never wake up!"

Ron turned around and grinned. "Nice to see you up, mate."

"What was so urgent that you had to send in _Dobby_ to wake me up?" Harry said irritably.

"Oh it wasn't _urgent_, in fact, we have nothing to say to you. We just wanted you to wake up. It's well into the afternoon, you know," Hermione said, knowingly.

Harry goggled. _Afternoon?!_ Bloody Hell!

"You really should get a start on your Potions essay," Hermione said to the two boys.

Ron seemed unperturbed, "Snape only assigned it two days ago, 'Mione."

Hermione raised her brows, "It's _due_ in two days, as well, Ronald."

"Bloody Hell! It's supposed to be 2 feet long! Tomorrow?! Are you positive?" Ron yelled.

Harry looked rather amused, "Ron, this is _Hermione_ we're talking about. Of course she knows what she's talking about. And I'm assuming your about three quarters done with your essay by now?" he added to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Actually, I finished yesterday. I'm working on some extra credit for Arithmancy right now. It really _is_ a fascinating subject. Much better than that washy old subject, DivinationYou boys out to think about signing up for it next year."

"Yeah, right. Can you imagine us juggling all the classes we're already taking, and another subject with tons of homework?" Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione protested, "_I_ manage to do that. And even more subjects in my third year, if you remember. And there's not much homework in Arithmancy!"

Ron goggled, "Ernie Macmillan is taking that class. And there hasn't been a day where I haven't heard him complaining about the pile of homework he's got."

"_Ernie Macmillan?!_ You're comparing me to _Ernie Macmillan_? How dare you!" Hermione raged.

"I was not comparing you. I was simply saying that Ernie claims to have a lot of Arithmancy homework," Ron replied, hotly.

"Are you sure he was complaining about _Arithmancy_? Snape gives a load of homework too, as you very well know, maybe he was saying he had a lot of homework in general?" Hermione supplied.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry beat him to it, "Shut up!"

Hermione looked startled, Ron looked amused. "Something on your mind, mate? You're being awfully quiet."

"Maybe because I can't get a word in over you two!" Harry snapped, "Have you noticed that this is becoming a regular everyday thing? It's really quite annoying too."

Hermione held up head up high, nose in the air, as she said, "Looks like Harry woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm off to the library to finish my homework. I suggest you two start on your essays, as well." And she carried her enormous collection of schoolbooks out the portrait hole towards the library.

"Why do you always fight with her, mate?" Harry said, desperately.

"Like I said, it's her that starts it! Not me!" Ron replied. "And once again, why are we friends with her?! She's nothing but nonsense.."

Harry gaped, "What's the matter with you two?!"

Ron sighed, "I don't know, mate. I just don't see the point in being friends with her. What is she besides an obnoxious know-it-all?"

Harry couldn't believe that Ron was actually saying this. Sure, it had been like this in their first year, but they'd gotten over that. They'd become friends. Best friends. And now, it was all falling apart. What if he had to choose? Would Ron make him do that? Would Hermione?

Harry looked up and saw Ron walking out the portrait hole. He didn't bother to follow him. He wouldn't know what to say. He just hoped it wouldn't be 'Good-bye'.


	2. Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I felt like making another chapter because I was bored but I didn't want to get into the story too fast so here it is!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own anything. JKR is the mastermind behind it all!

"Harry! _Harry!"_ Someone called from behind.

Harry had been walking to Potions class on a dreary Monday morning. He turned to see Cho Chang and had to restrain from rolling his eyes. Ever since his "date" with her in 5th year, he had basically lost all attraction to her, though he still thought her pretty. "Hello Cho," he said somewhat coldly.

She smiled, "Hi Harry! How've you been?" She had obviously not caught on his tone.

"Great. Just great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Potions class," he said briskly, and turned on his heel. Cho reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Harry, wait!" she pleaded, "I was thinking maybe if you wanted to hang out on the next Hogsmeade trip."

Harry gaped, "You're joking, right? Have you forgotton what happened last time? You said some awful stuff about my best friend, and ran out of the pub crying, making me look like an idiot. I'm sorry Cho, but it just won't work out." Harry was surprised he could say that. Had he been told he would turn down a date from Cho Chang, and tell her off to boot, before their date in 5th year, he would've said they were barking mad.

Cho's lower lip trembled, and Harry was again surprised that he didn't feel bad for her. He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder and turned to leave.

Harry had been ten minutes late for Potions, what with Cho's little talk and Peeves setting off a load of dungbombs in the Potions floor corridor, making Harry walk all the way around the castle to get to the Potions dugeons.

"Potter! You're late! 20 points from Gryffindor. Now sit down before I make it 50," Snape snarled.

Harry trudged to the back of the class to sit with Ron and passed a smug looking Malfoy on the way, "Eugh Potter, you smell like your dead mum." Malfoy plugged his nose and smirked.

_Thank you, Peeves_ Harry though, _For ruining my day_.

Ron looked at him sympathetically and then caught a wiff of the after affects of the dungbombs. "What the Bloody Hell is that smell Harry?" he hissed behind his textbook.

Harry shot him a menacing look as if to say, _Today is not the best day to annoy me_, that shut Ron up.

"Can anyone tell me how to make an Invisibility Potion?" Snape asked, sharply.

As if on cue, Hermione's hand shot up in the air like flesh on fire. "Ooh, Ooh! I know, sir!"

"No one? How pitiful," Snape clucked his tongue.

"Please, sir! The key ingredient in an Invisibility Potion is the ash of a Phoenix, before it is re-born!" Hermione said anxiously.

Snape acted as if he had not heard her and said, "It seems that I might have to assign double homework today."

Malfoy lazily raised his hand and drawled, "The key ingredient to this Potion is the ash of a Phoenix not yet reborn."

Hermione glared, as it was clear that he didn't know the answer until she had said it out loud.

"Excellent. 10 points to Slytherin," Snape beamed at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked over at Hermione and smirked, and Hermione narrowed her eyes back and muttered something to her wand under the desk. Suddenly Malfoy shot out of his seat and yelped. It appeared that his bottom had been set on fire and Malfoy was now desperately trying to put it out as Snape tried to calm him down. The class erupted in laughter. The Gryffindors, at least. The Slytherins were in shock, and some shot mutinous looks over at the Gryffindors.

"I-assure-you," Snape tried to say as he tried to keep a struggling Malfoy still, "that-there....will-be-severe-consequences." Snape aimed towards Malfoys bottom and muttered an incantation and out of his wand sprouted a fountain of water, drenching both him and Malfoy.

The class stopped laughing, though some people were giggling behind their books and hands.

"Ms. Granger! I could have you expelled for this!" Snape spat.

Hermione's eyes widened, innocently, "But Professor! I didn't do anything! I was just sitting here minding my own business and then this happened. I feel awful. I sure do hope Malfoy is okay." She looked over at Malfoy and gave him an obviously fake comforting smile.

Snape seemed most unhappy. He took 10 points from Gryffindor, but didn't pursue the subject any longer. Harry thought he was amused. He wouldn't blame him, obviously, it _had_ been extremely funny.

The rest of the class time was spent discussing and taking notes on the Invisibility Potion, and as class came near an end, Snape announced they would be attempting to actually make the potion next class.

"Hermione!" Ron said in awe, as they walked out the door, "That was incredible! How very unlike you!"

Hermione smiled a cheeky smile, "It was, wasn't it?"

"You're brilliant Hermione, you know that? Who would've thought up something so original? And especially in the middle of _Snape's_ class?" Ron pressed, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "I say next time, we get Crabbe and Goyle too. Oh and that Parkinson girl."

The rest of the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Ron talked animatedly and laughed and Harry struggled to keep up. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed, that his two best friends were having a real conversation, and laughing part of the time! And, Malfoy had had his bottom set on fire, and him and Snape had been drenched with water, and Hermione got away with only 10 points from Gryffindor. Harry'd say it was all in all a great morning, and hoped the rest of the day, and even week, would turn out to be the same. He had no idea, however, that his schedule was about to get rocky.


	3. The Day Planner

**A/N: **Ahhh! I've been having writer's block! I still have it, somewhat, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Sooo..here it is. ::looks down:: Do you see that review button at the bottom? Click it. I WANT REVIEWS! And also, do any of the characters seem OOC?

Ronald and Hermione had been getting along fairly well for the next few days. Although, Hermione's stunt _had_ caused Malfoy to be nastier, if that were at all possible. But it was a rather small price to pay for the joy of seeing Malfoy's arse on fire.

"_Boys!_ Where is my day planner?!" Hermione shrieked as she ran into the boys' dormitory on Thursday morning.

"Hermione," Dean whined, "Get out!"

One by one the others started to wake and complain about Hermione's frequent visits to their dormitory.

"Hush up, you lot. Ron. Where's Ron and Harry?" she said, looking around frantically.

"Right here, 'Mione," Ron said, emerging from under his covers. His hair was tousled and messy and his eyes were large and puffy.

"Oh thank _goodness. _Have you seen my day planner?! I have absolutely no clue what I'd do if I lost it..." Hermione said, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, but I have _no clue_ either," Ron said, and the sympathy truly showed.

"Harry! Where's Harry?" Hermione said moving on. She pushed Neville and Seamus out of her way, knocking Seamus on top of Dean and finally got to Harry's bed. Harry was under his covers as well, apparently in deep sleep. Hermione, being the impatient person that she is, picked up the large Charms textbook on his nightstand, and slammed it onto the shape that appeared to be his head. The boys stood back and watched in awe. They all knew that to wake up Harry, was possibly the most dangerous thing you'd ever find yourself facing.

Harry shot out of his bed and shouted a variety of original and quite dirty curse words. He grabbed his wand and started to shoot hexes all around the room. A bat-bogey hex hit Neville in the face, and a stunning spell his Seamus. Dean tried to duck for cover under the bed, but got hit by a jelly-leg jinx. Ron seeked refuge from under the covers of his bed and didn't come out until he heard Harry put his wand down and demand to know who had had the nerve to wake him. Hermione screamed for him to put her down this instant, as she'd been hit with _Wingardium Leviosa _and was floating several feet above the ground. Harry reluctantly put Hermione and down, and gave her a nasty glare, which she returned with a smack in the head.

"Where is my day planner?" Hermione demanded.

Harry gaped at her and said, "You woke me up at 8 in the morning for your bloody _day planner_?"

Hermione still looked on the verge of tears as she cried, "But I've _got_ to find it! I'm nothing without it!"

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. If it means that much to you we'll go looking for it," Harry said, obviously irritated.

...........

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast soon after the morning incident. Hermione was glum and unhappy, Harry was irritated, and Ron was..well, Ron was Ron.

"Morning Weasel. Oh and there's Potty and the mudblood!" Malfoy greeted as he passed them, on his way to the Slytherin table. He held up a thick blue book, and gave himself a huge smug smile as he said, "Missing something this morning, mudblood?"

"My day planner!" Hermione gasped, "You dirty thief, give it back!"

Malfoy snorted, "The day I give it back will be the day Weasel gets rich."

Ron blushed a shade of red, quite similar to his hair. "Shut up, Malfoy. And give Hermione her book back."

"And who's going to make me?" Malfoy said, "If you attempt to, I hope you use that slug charm. That was a laugh. You looked even more foul that you already do!"

"Give.The.Book.Back," Harry said though gritted teeth.

"Ah, hello Potty! Been crying over your filthy mum, lately?" Malfoy grinned.

Harry tried to keep his cool, and kept thinking of his firebolt. Anything that would make him happy. Ron. Hermione. Hagrid. Honeydukes. Anything.

"Give my bloody book back, you arsehole!" Hermione cried. It was times like these that you could tell just how much she relied on knowledge and logic. She was crying over a book. A day planner, to boot.

Malfoy laughed, "Aww, look! The mudblood is crying! How pathetic is that?"

With that, Ron lunged forward and slammed his fist into Malfoy's head. "Shut your bloody mouth, Malfoy!"

When Malfoy finally overcame the shock, he was outraged. He was white with fury, and threw a punch at Ron. He hit Ron's stomache, and Ron turned around to heave. He looked quite ill, but he managed to sock Malfoy in the stomache. Malfoy stumbled backwards, his arm doing circular motions to keep him standing. The floor eventually won, and Malfoy fell onto the stone floor. A loud crack could be heard as his head smacked the cold floor. Ron stood and kicked Malfoy's side, as he spat on his face. Ron bent down and picked up the blue book that Malfoy managed to keep in his robes. Ron smugly walked back to Hermione and Harry and handed Hermione her day planner. The rest of the Great Hall was silent and still. Eventually Professor McGonagall got over the silence and came storming down the Hall.

"Mr. Weasley! How dare you? Attacking a student? I should hope that you knew better than that. Rest assured that there will be severe consequences for your actions and I will most certainly be writing home to your parents," she said, her hat shaking as she spoke. "Severus, come help me carry Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."

Snape and McGonagall carried Malfoy out of the Great Hall, and left the students staring at Ron, Harry and Hermione. After a few more minutes of silence, Hermione decided to break it. She flung herself on Ron and cried, "Oh thank you, Ron!"

Ron's blush crept back up his neck as he muttered, "Err, no problem, 'Mione."

Hermione finally let go of Ron, but not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Harry was grinning like a madman, "Brilliant, mate. Couldn't have done it better myself." He thumped Ron on the back.

Ron looked quite gloomy, "Can you imagine what mum's reaction will be like when she recieves her letter? She'll kill me. So I guess Malfoy got the last laugh afterall, huh?"


	4. The Howler

**Author's Note:** Oh, I'm evil, to write such a short chapter! But my dears, the best is yet to come! Be patient! And pleaaaaaaaase review!

Ron had recieved a week's detention for his stunt. But Harry's mood was nevertheless happy. His two best friends, had managed to publicly embaress Malfoy. And all in one week, too! Malfoy had cracked his skull on the stone floor, and Harry thought that was the happiest moment of his life when Madame Pomfrey had said it could do slight damages to his brain. That was, until, she told him that she could mend it in a second.

The next morning, and the very first day of Ron's detention, the madness started. Malfoy was in and out of the Hospital Wing, overnight. He was his usual superior self, and Harry regretted to say that he didn't suffer any brain damage. Malfoy had taken every oppurtunity he could grasp to make Harry, Hermione and Ron's lives miserable. And Harry also regretted to say that he was succeeding with flying colours. Possibly the only good thing about the day, was that there was no Potions. But, that wasn't so much a good thing, seeing as they now had Professor Binns twice that day.

Harry thought that the day would never end. But it finally did. In the early evening, he and his friends trudged into the Great Hall after the exhausting day, and settled themselves amongst Fred and George Weasley, and their good friend, Lee Jordon. Unfortunetly, Malfoy had situated himself opposite them at the Slytherin table, so that he could glare at them all through dinner.

"Hallo Harry!" Fred and George said in unison. They nodded at Hermion and Ron.

Harry grunted a greeting in response, and realized it was probably not the smartest thing to do, since after all he was speaking to _Fred and George._

"Look George, I think our little Harry here is getting big-headed! Too important to talk to us, eh?" Fred smirked.

"Oh no, we're definetely not important enough. He _is_ Harry Potter, after all, Fred," George replied.

"But let's not forget, Harry here as saved the world, what? 5 or 6 times, now? And I think he deserves to feel important. I mean, it's not like we have feelings.." Lee put in.

"Sod off, you lot. We've had a horrible day," Ron said, gloomily.

Fred and George gasped. "Oh _no, _George! I feel awful. Making fun of them when they had an awwwwwful day," Fred said.

George elbowed Ron, "Well go on! Tell us all about it."

"Well, there was double Binns today, Malfoy, my bag split, Malfoy, I have loads of homework, Malfoy, I almost set Professor Flitwick's robes on fire, Malfoy.." Ron said, counting off his fingers.

"Well, it's nice to see that Malfoy hasn't been the cause of your awful day," Lee said sarcastically.

Harry meanwhile, was enjoying the best of the day, most like. The fantastic food. He helped himself to steak, treacle tarts, mashed potatoes, gravy, black pudding, lemon tarts, and much more. By the end of dinner, he was full to his mouth.

Right after dinner, an unexpected owl arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room. It was Errol. With a large red envelope. Only bad could come from this, as Ron inched towards Errol, shaking with fear. His unsteady hands managed to get the Howler out of Errol's beak, and Hermione gave Errol some owl treats from Hedwig's cage.

"You'd better open it. Best to get it over with," Harry said, patting Ron on the shoulder.

Hermione was most indignant, "For once, Ronald, I don't think you deserve it. It was a very noble and gracious thing you did. So, I'll write to your mum and explain the whole thing to her. I hope it helps." She walked over and gave him a comforting hug.

Ron and Harry were most surprised. Occasionally, Hermione would do something unpredictable. When you'd expect her to scold you, she'd be by your side, and other times when you expected her to be kind, she'd turn right around and give you a piece of her mind.

Ron quickly, but carefully, opened the Howler, expecting the worst. And by God, the worst it was! Mrs. Weasley's outraged yells could be heard all over the castle, most like!

"_RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU?! TO ATTACK ANOTHER STUDENT, OH THE SHAME! YOU'VE BROUGHT DISGRACE ON THE ENTIRE FAMILY! NO ONE! I REPEAT NO ONE, HAS DONE SUCH A THING AS THIS! I EXPECTED MORE FROM MY YOUNGEST SON, BUT INSTEAD I'M LEFT WITH A HORRIBLE CHILD LIKE YOU! NOT EVEN FRED AND GEORGE, OH NEVER WOULD THEY HAVE ALMOST KILLED ANOTHER STUDENT! I DO NOT CARE WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL IT WAS, RONALD WEASLEY, WHETHER IT BE MALFOY OR A TOAD, I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO PUT A TOE OUT OF LINE, AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THIS TIME, YOU'LL LEARN YOU'RE LESSON! YOU'RE NOT EVER COMING BACK TO HOGWARTS! PACK YOUR THINGS! YOU'RE COMING HOME, RONALD! YOU'RE COMING HOME!_"


	5. What have you done, Ron!

**Author's Note: **Yes, yes, another short chapter, I know. But this is an important chapter. I hope it has enough suspense! And of course, don't forget to **REVIEW!**

Ron stood there, speechless. "Did she just..did she say I couldn't....?" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Partly because every fiber in his body was hoping that he'd heard his mother's Howler wrong, and the other part because it was just too devastating to say.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried, "I'll send an owl to your mum immediately!"

With that, she ran up the steps to her dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron standing there.

"I can't believe she's going to take me out of Hogwarts. It's just so...unfair," Ron said, his voice was tight and strained.

"She can't! Not even your mum would do anything that evil! Hogwarts is your home! You can't leave!" Harry protested.

Ron raised his eyebrows, "_You're _going to tell my mum she's wrong?"

Despite the fact that Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to him, even Harry knew never to double cross her. She could be quite frightening when she wanted to be, and on several occasions, he'd seen others flee in terror at the loud shrill yells of Mrs. Weasley.

"N-no," Harry said, weakly.

Hermione came running down the stairs, breathless. "I've just sent it. I hope you don't mind, Harry, I used Hedwig," she said.

"Not at all! Anything to change Mrs. Weasley's mind!" Harry said assuringly.

So they sat in silence for the next few minutes, each not knowing what to say. They couldn't believe that this might actually be the last night spending time together if Mrs. Weasley failed to change her mind.

Hedwig returned 15 minutes later with an envelope tied to her leg.

"Wow, that was fast," Ron said.

They eagerly opened the letter, and were heartbroken when they saw the message.

_No. Now get some sleep and pack your things; Dumbledore has arranged for a Portkey to bring you home tomorrow at exactly 8:20.See you tomorrow morning._

"Damn that woman! I hate her!" Ron raged.

"Ron, you idiot! Couldn't you have held your temper?! This is all your fault!" Hermione said, in despair. She was obviously anxious about Ron departing tomorrow.

Ron glared, "That's in the past Hermione, what's done is done. Only a miracle could help me now."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she caught her breath. "RON!"

Ron looked frightened as he stammered, "W-what?"

"You're a genius! Oh Ron, what a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed.

"Idea? What are you blathering about?" Ron said, annoyed.

"It's in the _past_. Don't you see? It's in the _past_," she said.

Ron was confused, "What're you ta-"

Hermione cut him off, and snapped, "Goodness, Ronald! What if you could prevent yourself from attacking Malfoy?! It's in the _past_! Oh, do use your brain!"

"I get it!" exclaimed Harry, "But Hermione, we'd need a time-turner...."

Hermione blushed, "Well, I-I never meant to...I just thought it'd make a n-nice souvenir..."

"Hermione, you didn't!" Harry gasped.

"Can someone _please _tell me what is going on?" Ron said, helplessly.

"Honestly Ron. When Harry mentioned a time-turner I would've thought for sure you'd catch on. I'm talking about going back in time, Ron. Stop yourself from attacking Malfoy. And yes, I know I was to return the time-turner at the end of 3rd year, but I was quite attached to it by then. When Professor McGonagall told me to return it to the Ministry by owl, I sent a letter to the Ministry saying that McGonagall had it destroyed, instead," Hermione said, quickly.

"Hermione, you sneaky devil!" Ron said, but nevertheless impressed.

Hermione smiled innocently, and said, "So what do you guys think? Go for it? Or have Ron taken away?"

Ron and Harry gave each other knowing looks, and in a heartbeat said in unison, "GO FOR IT!"

Hermione checked her watch, "We'd better get started. How long ago did you punch Malfoy?"

Ron shrugged, "A few days ago, I guess. I can't remember. It's such a blur now."

Hermione looked hesitant, "I'd feel better knowing the exact amount of days, but let's go back about a week. How's that?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, who was now unsure of this spontaneous idea.

"Not at all, but it's worth the risk, isn't it?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and put his hand in the center, "I'm ready."

Hermione put her hand on top of his and said, "Me too."

They looked at Ron expectantly, and he finally gave in, "Me three." And put his hand on Hermione's.

"So, I think about 9 turns should do it," Hermione said, "I'll be right down, I have to go dig it out." She ran for the second time, up to her dormitory to fetch the time-turner. She returned less than 2 minutes later.

"Let's go somewhere private. We can't risk doing anything this serious in a dormitory," Hermione said.

The three had absolutely no clue where they were going, but under the invisibility cloak they wandered the corridors in search of a safe place. They saw Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, passing them in the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood deathly still, and didn't dare take a breath. Once they saw Malfoy turn to the left, they continued onward.

They eventually decided on an empty, abandoned classroom on the 3rd Floor. They closed the door, but Ron had forgotton to lock it.

"Ready boys?" Hermione said. And she waited for them to nod in agreement, before starting to turn back the dial. As she was on her 4th turn, Ron sneezed and knocked Hermione over. The time-turner went crashing to the ground, and they were surrounded by dust.

"OH NO! RON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Hermione shrieked as she got sucked into oblivion. Ron and Harry didn't have time to react, as they soon were sucked into the air, as well. The last thing Harry saw was Malfoy running inside the classroom, and then total blackness.


	6. We've gone too far back

**A/N: **Here's a long chapter for you all. Now the fun begins! Enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE!

Yelling. Lots of yelling. Two or three voices, by the sounds of it. Harry weakly opened his eyes, and for the first few seconds, his vision was blurry, but became sharper soon after.

"I don't know _what _you were thinking, Ron! We could've been hurt!" a female voice raged. Harry recognized this voice to be Hermione's.

"One of you better start explaining, before I report you to McGonagall," came a cold male voice. Malfoy's.

Harry slowly started to rise from the cold, stone floor. He looked around at Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. They appeared to be fine, though a bit shooken up. They were all in the same classroom as when they started. _Hmm, maybe nothing happened after all, _Harry thought.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione said, rushing to his side.

Harry nodded. "What happened?"

"I have no clue. But I don't think anything happened, we're still in the same classroom, and everything looks pretty much the same," Hermione said, looking around the room.

"But you disappeared out of nowhere! We saw you, didn't we Ron?" Harry pressed, turning to Ron.

Ron agreed, "Yeah, and then everything went black."

"The last thing I remember was Malfoy running into the room," Harry said, thoughtfully. "Speaking of which, why _did_ you come running into the classroom?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "You expect me to keep walking forwards, as if I didn't hear anything? I'm pretty sure _everyone_ in the school heard that mudblood yelling."

Hermione shot him a mutinous look, before turning back to Ron and Harry. "What time is it? I'm still not sure we're okay."

Ron checked his watch, "Hey....my watch stopped! Or it must not be working, because it says it's 4 in the afternoon. It can't be, it was 7:30 in the evening last time I checked."

"We can't have been knocked out for that long..." Hermione said, her brows coming together, as she pondered for a reasonable excuse for the watch's strange behavior.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Maybe we can find out what happened," Harry said, walking towards the door.

Malfoy followed after them, into the hallway on the 3rd floor.

"Something is different. I can't quite figure out what, exactly, but I know that something is different," Hermione said, her eyes narrowed in suspision.

"Hey, look! It's snowing! In the middle of May?" Ron said, puzzled.

They looked towards the window, which was streaming in rays of sunshine. The grounds were covered in inches of snow, and little flakes were falling from the sky. Harry instantly felt cold, and shivered. He saw the others notice the cold weather too.

"What's going on!?" Harry said.

"Let's go to McGonall's office," Hermione said, leading the three boys down the hall.

She took quick, sharp turns and ran down the stairs at a rapid rate. She was determined to prove herself wrong. She was actually looking forward to McGonall saying, "Silly girl, you haven't travelled back in time." But then, that'd mean she'd find out about the time-turner. Hermione was hesitant now. She decided to just go for it, because what was the worst that could happen?

After many turns and staircases, they arrived at the office of Professor McGonagall. She was sitting at her desk, grading papers. She looked different, too. Younger. Perhaps she was using a new moisturizer? Hermione decided it wasn't a big deal.

"Professor!" Hermione said, urgently.

McGonagall looked up, utterly annoyed that a student had interrupted her train of thought. She frowned at the girl in front of her. She'd never seen her before. Was she new? Who was she? "Who are you?" she said, somewhat rudely to the girl. The glow in the girl's fast was gone, as she slowed in front of her desk, and frowned.

"Don't you recognize me?" Hermione said. _Why doesn't she recognize me?_ Hermione thought, worried.

"Recognize you? I've never seen you in my life!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

Harry stepped into the classroom, "But Professor! It's us!"

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You I most certainly recognize. Enough detentions with me, how could I ever forget you?" McGonagall said sternly.

Harry was confused, he rarely got detention. What was McGonagall talking about?!

"Professor, did you hit your head or something?" Harry asked.

"James Potter! Do not talk to me in that tone!" McGonagall roared.

_James?_ Harry was definitely confused now.

"But Professor, my name is Harry," he corrected.

McGonagall looked shocked. But she realized he was telling the truth, James Potter did not have green eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Harry P-" Harry started to say, but was cut off, by the searing pain that was going up his foot. Hermione had kicked him.

"His name is Harry Peagreen, ma'am," she finished.

"I have no idea who you are, and how you came to be about Hogwarts. We're taking you all to the Headmaster's office," Professor McGonagall said.

She briskly walked past them and they followed. More twists and turns. They reached the two gargoyle statues and professor made them plug their ears before giving the password.

"Wait here," McGonagall said, as she walked up the stairs.

"Hermione," Harry hissed, "Peagreen?! What was that all about?"

Hermione looked worried, "Harry, we did it. We went back in time. _too _far back in time."

Harry could only gape.

"What're you saying, Hermione?" Ron said.

"Each turn, drops a sand crystal. By breaking it, all the sand crystals dropped to the bottom one, before it hit the ground. We could only go so far back..." Hermione said.

"Is that why she called me James? Because we're in that time era?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "I couldn't quite see the date, but it's 1970 something. There was a poster in McGonagall's office, her bookshelf was covering up the last digit."

"Wow.." Harry breathed.

"How can you be so calm?! We've gone back too bloody far!" Malfoy cried.

Hermione rounded on him, "_We_? You weren't supposed to be here in the first place!"

"Well, I'm here now. So get over it, mudblood," Malfoy spat.

"What're we going to do?!" Ron said, his eyes wide.

"I don't know. The time-turner is broken," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. "But one thing is for sure, we can't let them know who we are. Not even Dumbledore. Don't tell them your names. Harry already made the mistake of revealing his first name, so we'll have to hope that these people in the future will believe that Harry Potter and Harry Peagreen are different people. As for the rest of us, we'll need to change our entire names. I don't want to take any risks."

The boys were amazed, that Hermione could still take charge, when she was literally crying.

"I'll use my middle name, Jane. What about my last name...?" Hermione asked.

"Polkiss?" Harry said. Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend, had suddenly popped into his mind.

Hermione nodded, "Jane Polkiss. Got it."

"And me?" Ron asked.

Hermione tilted her head, "Seamus?"

Ron looked disgusted, but ended up agreeing.

"How about Seamus Longbottom?" Malfoy suggested.

"No. No wizarding names. Neville's parents are in this time-period, no doubt," Hermione said.

"Seamus Thomas?" Harry said.

"Eugh, no. Sounds horrible," Ron shook his head.

"Shorten it. Make it Sean Thomas," Hermione said, shrugging.

They looked to Malfoy. "You expect _me _to change my name? Presposturous!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"But Malfoy, you're a pureblood! Someone is bound to know your father," Hermione protested.

"I can take the last name of Nigellus. A very distant relative, and he was not blood-related to my father," Malfoy said.

Harry knew he was talking about Phineas Nigellus.

"And you're first name?" Ron asked.

"Artemis? I've always been attached to that name," Malfoy said.

"Hurry, we don't have much time. McGonagall should be returning soon. Just leave the talking up to me," Hermione said.

At that moment, McGonagall came down the steps once again and said, "We're ready for you. Please follow me."


	7. The Slytherin Within

**Author's Note**: GIVE ME REVIEWS, DAMNIT! I could just refuse to update you know, but I love my fic too much to abandon it. So here you go, loves!

The four students followed the stern professor up the rounding staircase into the Headmaster's office. The girl with the bushy, ferocious hair was brainstorming possible ideas in her head, at the speed of light. _I've got it! _she thought.

"Albus, these are the children," Professor McGonagall said.

A tall, elderly man sat in a large purple chair behind an oak desk. His eyes were covered with half-moon spectacles, and his deep blue eyes twinkled in the candlelight. "Ah, hello. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school. Welcome," he said in a soft, enchanting voice. He beckoned to the chairs in front of the desk and said, "Please sit."

The four timidly sat in the chairs, and Professor McGonagall conjured up a straight-backed wooden chair and sat herself down.

"Would any of you tell me, how it is you came to be at Hogwarts? Because as it so happens, this old bat is quite confused," Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling and a small smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Hermione straightened in her seat, and began to explain. "Well sir, our old school, was shut down for lack of funding money, and it was rather small to begin with. We came to hear of Hogwarts from some passersby and we were wondering if we could spend the rest of our schooling here."

Harry thought that was the most ridiculous excuse he'd ever heard, but he hoped Dumbledore and McGonagall would buy it.

He could not tell is the superior adults in the room believed Hermione's story, for their expressions remained the same.

"Well, I do not see why not, Miss...." Dumbledore said.

"Polkiss," Hermione said firmly.

"And what was this old school of which you were talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione paled, she hadn't counted on being asked for a school name.

Harry jumped in and said, "St. Brutus's, Sir. A small, private school outside of London." _Thank you, Uncle Vernon_, Harry thought.

"Ah, yes. I think I might have heard of it before," Dumbledore said kindly. "May I know all of yours names, please? And which year you are going into?"

"Artemis Nigellus."

"Harry Peagreen."

"Sean Thomas."

"Jane Polkiss."

"And the year?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione was about to answer 6th, but Harry beat her to it and said, "7th. We're in 7th, sir."

Hermione was astonished.

"Very well. Well, students, in our school, we sort people into their respective houses. To get into a house, it depends on the characteristics and traits that you possess. I will now put a batty old hat on your head, and we shall await your fate," Dumbledore said. Behind him, where the sorting hat lay, a book shot out at him. He just barely missed it. "Ah, I believe I've offended the hat." His eyes twinkled again.

Ron was first to be sorted. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and waited. Eventually it said he was in Gryffindor, and Ron relieved a sigh.

Draco went second, and for the second time in his life, the sorting hat barely grazed his head before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Next went Harry, and he glowed with pride as the hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione was last, and no one suspected what happened next. The hat was on her head for over ten minutes before it confidently yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The three others gasped, and the adults in the room, were expressionless. They didn't know Hermione well enough to be shocked. But the other three, they were out of their minds with shock. _Hermione_? In _Slytherin?_ Malfoy was the most astonished, he was a complete anti-mudblood, and here, the one he hated most, was going to be in the same house as himself until they figured out how to get back to their own time period.

"You'll need robes. And books. And schedules. Albus, do you really think it wise to let in these children?" McGonagall sighed.

"Now, Now, Minerva, we will try to be as humble as we can, and invite them into our walls. I'm sure Madame Malkin's will not mind fixing up some robes for them," Dumbledore smiled. "As for books, we can have them visit Hogsmead and see if we can't have Flourish and Blotts ship them there. And schedules? Minerva, I'm shocked, you should be able to do that in a heartbeat.

McGonagall blushed and nodded, "You're right, Albus. I'll get on them soon. I need to speak to each student before I can arrange which classes they will take. I'll speak with Mr. Thomas now. Come with me, please," she said, and turned on her heel down the winding stairscase.

Hermione had to nudge Ron, before he realized that McGonagall had just called him. He quickly followed and soon vanished from site.

"I suggest you get back to your Common Rooms. The password and directions and everything else are in these letters. One for each. I believe Minerva will give Mr. Thomas his letter," Dumbledore said, handing them a letter each.

Although none of them, except maybe Hermione, needed directions, they accepted their letters anyway.

Once out of earshot, Harry and Draco attacked Hermione with questions, asking why she'd been sorting into Slytherin.

"First tell me why you said we were in our 7th year," Hermione said.

"It's 1977, according to Dumbledore's calender, and my parents and Sirius and Lupin and everyone are in 7th year. Hermione, this might be my only chance to get to know my parents, and I'm taking it," Harry pleaded.

"Very well, and I can't deny that this won't be exciting, to be taking 7th year classes. Oh and we'll need to change some details about ourselves," Hermione said, nonchalantly.

"Like what?" Malfoy said, suspicious.

"Just a few things," Hermione said, trying to hide her mischivious smile.


	8. The Colour Blue

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry, loves! I know it's been a while since I've updated a chapter, but I've been uber busy. Without further ado, here ya go!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! And someone asked why Hermione was sorted into Slytherin, well now you'll find out why!

"_Hermione!_" Ronald yelled. "H-How could you?!"

"Hush up, Ron," Hermione snapped, "It doesn't look _so _bad." That was a downright lie, there was only one colour that suited Ron's hair, and that was why it used to be red.

"My hair is _blue_, in case you hadn't noticed," Ron spat.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course I noticed, _I'm _the one who changed it to that colour!"

In the corner of the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory, Harry Potter sniggered behind his hand at the look on Ron's face, and not to mention the state of his hair. His once short red hair, was now chin length and blue. Blue bangs fell over his dark blue eyes, and a good thing too, for he would've burned holes into Hermione's eyes with the glare.

"I think it looks very...rebellious," Hermione said, flattering him.

"Remind me again, why _my _hair had to be blue," Ron said in dispair.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I would've thought it was obvious. You have so very many Weasley traits, Ron. Red hair, freckles, tall height. And although I could do something about the freckles, I don't want to mess up your skin."

"Tell me you'll do something horrible to Harry and Malfoy too!" Ron said.

Hermione smiled, "Oh don't worry, I will."

"Hermione," Ron began, "Won't they _notice _that I've gone through a complete transformation? McGonagall and Dumbledore have seen what I normally look like, after all."

"Oh don't think that thought hasn't crossed my mind. A simple mind-wipe will do," Hermione said, nonchalantly.

"_Mind-wipe?!_" Harry exclaimed from behind, "Don't you think that's going a bit too far?"

"Harry, what we did was illegal!" Hermione cried, "Even if we didn't intend on coming back this far, we _were_ trying to travel back in time. Without permission. With an illegal time-turner. That was to be returned. Harry, I don't want to take any chances!"

"Well, I just hope you know what you're doing. And you'd better hurry, Hermione. You're not supposed to be in the boys' dormitory, let alone a _Gryffindor _boys' dormitory, now that you're a Slytherin and all," Harry said.

"Yeah, Hermione, you never did tell us why you were sorted into Slytherin," Ron said, suspiciously.

"Because I asked it to!" Hermione roared, and pointed to Malfoy, "To prove that loaf of nothing that purebloods aren't the only ones accepted into Slytherin!"

Malfoy, who had, until now being quiet and sitting on Ron's bed, had jumped up and started to back away. "I didn't s-"

Hermione cut him off, "You didn't have to! With your little snide comments, it was pretty clear!"

"Calm down now, Hermione. It's okay," Ron said, patting her shoulder. "Am I done now?"

"Yes, you're keeping the hair; I like it. Next we'll do Harry, since Malfoy and I have got to leave soon," Hermione said.

Harry nervously stepped forward, and sat himself down on the stool in front of the wall on the mirror. He took a long look at the little details on his face, and his messy hair, and said his farewells.

"Ready Harry?" Hermione said, testing out her wand.

"No, but you might as well get it over with," Harry said, sourly.

Ten minutes later, Harry opened his eyes and gasped. Hermione had done the unthinkable. She had managed to tame his hair. His hair fell over his eyes quite like Ron's, though shorter and his eyes were visible. Harry gasped again, his eyes! They weren't covered with his spectacles, and he could see perfectly clear. "Hermione..." Harry whispered, "My eyes, they're .. they're..."

Hermione looked satisfied, "I love your eyes, and couldn't bear to see them behind glasses."

"That's not fair!" Ron bellowed, "He looks the same!"

Hermione shot him a glorious glare, and sent Ron into a mumbling rant.

"I'll work on Malfoy at in our Common Room; we should be getting back," Hermione said, "Your cloak?"

Harry lifted himself from the stool, and started towards his invisibility cloak on his bedside table. "Why do you need it?"

"Don't need more people knowing what we really look like, a simple mind-wipe for two people isn't hard. More than that, and that's a challenge," Hermione said, covering herself with the cloak. "Come, Malfoy."

Malfoy strolled over to her, or what would've been her, had he been able to see her. She covered him with the cloak, and the two vanished from Ron and Harry's sight.

Avoiding bumping into people was a snap for Hermione, Malfoy, on the other hand, had never been under an invisibility cloak, and it was quite a task staying away from the eager students returning to their Common Rooms.

"Where's the Common Room, again?" Hermione whispered in Malfoy's ear. Malfoy could feel Hermione's warm breath on his ear, and shivered ever so slightly, so Hermione wouldn't notice.

"Turn to the left at this staircase, and descend into the dungeons," Malfoy whispered back. Hermione was shocked that his voice could sound so soft and pleasant.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Malfoy were in the boys' dormitory, with Malfoy seated in front of a wall mirror. Hermione had asked that people evacuate the room, not mentioning why, and had a feeling that Slytherins had dirty minds, as the boys left with winks in Malfoy's direction.

"Take a nice look at your blond hair, Malfoy," Hermione giggled, as she took out her wand.

Malfoy gulped and closed his eyes, expecting the worst.


	9. Mudbloods and Friendships

**Author's Note: **A lot of you were wondering what Ron's hair looked like; I guess I didn't explain it that well. Well, it looks exactly like Rupert Grint's long hair. The exact same. And a few of you wanted to know more about Harry; his hair is basically the same, except his is perfectly straight and ear-length. I hope you guys can picture what I'm talking about. I never was good at imagery.

_Whoooooosh._

_Zip Zip!_

Draco didn't dare open his eyes, for fear of what he'd see. Hermione hummed a nameless tune as she turned Draco's head upwards to examine his face.

"Open your eyes, Malfoy," Hermione said in monotone.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked into the mirror in front. He gaped at the image staring back at him, expressionless.

Minutes later, Hermione was snapping her fingers in Draco's face, getting him out of his trance. "Anybody home?"

Hermione reached and wiped the drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, and Draco managed to fit words together. "My hair is...is...is..." Apparently he could only make small talk and Hermione had to smile. Well, a cold 'I hate Malfoy' smile. More like a smirk.

"You'll pay for this mudblood. My blond hair was my trademark signature! It's what makes me a Malfoy!" Draco raged.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, Mr. Clever, that's the point. We don't want people knowing you're a Malfoy."

Draco examined his new hair; blackish blue, and very much like Harry's, only shoulder-length. "I look like a vampire," Draco complained.

Hermione tilted her head, deep in thought. "It looks nice, though." She scooted Malfoy over on the long seat, and sat beside him. She ran her hands through his hair, fluffing it, trying out the different styles.

"I suppose it doesn't look so bad," Draco said, his eyebrows furrowed. He smiled slowly and put a lip-reddening charm on Hermione.

Hermione giggled, "I could become a hair stylist. Or someone who works on those make-over shows."

Draco seemed puzzled, but Hermione shook her head, as if to say 'nevermind.'

"It's a muggle thing," she said.

Draco's eyes suddenly became cold. He remembered that Hermione was a muggle-born, and had his father seen him associating with her, he'd be taken out of the family.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned at Malfoy's sudden change in expression.

"Nothing," Draco snapped, "You'd better leave, this is a boys' dormitory. Good-night."

He strode across the room and opened the door, to reveal three Slytherin boys, eavesdropping on their conversation. Draco's eyes set on fire, and his nose flared.

"We-we-we didn't hear anything! Honest!" a boy with abnormally greasy hair squealed.

The boys ran away and Hermione followed suit, walking slowly to the door, feeling down.

"Good-night," Hermione replied, sadly.

Draco slammed the door after Hermione and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were having fun introducing themselves to the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry never felt so happy in his life; he was actually having a conversation with his parents, just like in his dreams.

"I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl," Harry's future mother said, her smile showing off her glowing white teeth.

Harry and Ron introduced themselves as Sean Thomas and Harry Peagreen, and followed Lily around the Common Room, meeting everyone.

Lily stopped short, after she'd introduced the two to nearly everyone. "Over there is James, Peter, Sirius and Remus. You don't want to meet them trust m-"

Ron and Harry had already started towards the four lounging boys at a fast pace. "Hello!" Harry said excitedly to the group. He recieved weird looks from three of the four, and from what appeared to be a younger version of Peter Pettigrew, he got an impressed look.

"And who would you be?" a boy asked rather rudely. He looked exactly like Harry, although his eyes were Hazel and his hair was was messy.

Lily walked up to the boy and said indignantly, "He's my friend, Potter. Leave him alone!"

The boy, James Potter, turned to Harry once more and glared, "So you're a friend of Evans, are you?"

Harry nodded, feeling angered for the unfair judgement being brought upon him by his young father.

"Do you have a name?" James asked.

"Harry. Harry Peagreen," Harry said.

"Well, Peagreen, where are you from?" James continued.

Harry had forgotton where he was supposed to be from, and was getting quite annoyed by the questions he was being asked, so he snapped, "Is there a point to these questions, and is it really necessary to sound so rude?"

Lily looked at him, full of admiration. She flashed him a toothy smile and took his hands, "I think we'll be good friends Harry. Come with me."

She led him to the other side of the Common Room and sat them down on the comfy two-person sofa and started chatting animatedly.

"Well that's just great, Harry. What am I supposed to do?" Ron said loudly.

The four boys noticed for the first time that there was a second boy, and turned to Ron.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"R-Sean Thomas," Ron replied nervously. _Close one,_ he thought.

"Well, Sean, I'm James Potter. And these are my friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin," James said, pointing to each boy as he recited their name.

Ron tried to hide his smirk, but desperately failed.

"What's so funny?" another boy piped up. He had black hair with bangs that covered up his deep eyes and a teasing tone in his voice. This was no doubt Sirius Black.

"Nothing, Padfoot," Ron laughed.

The boys paled, and so did Ron. _Oh no, _Ron thought, _I'm such an idiot!_

"_What_ did you call me?" Sirius repeated.

"Padfoot. I heard James call you that earlier," Ron said smoothly.

"Well, never call me that again. Only my friends call me that," Sirius replied rudely.

"Whatever," Ron said, walking away.

"Wait up, Thomas!" James called.

Ron unwillingly turned around, and put his hands across his chest. "What?"

James looked around at his friends and shrugged, "Hang with us. Your Harry friend doesn't seem to be being a very fun friend right now."

Ron sighed, "Why not? I've got nothing better to do anyway."


	10. The Night

**Author's Note: **I know it took me forever to update that last chapter, but from now on it'll be less wait. The weekend is coming up and I'll have atleast 3 or 4 more chapters up. Sorry that I'm taking so long, but I just have no clue where the time flies to! Ahem, _REVIEW PLEASE!_

Hermione had never had a worse night; what was she thinking? Why would she ever want to be in _Slytherin, _of all places? The beds were far more uncomfortable than the soft Gryffindor ones that she was used to and the air was stale and cold, unlike the warm and partly humid air she was accustomed to. Her roommates were by far, much worse than her Gryffindor mates, Parvati and Lavender. As it turns out, Hermione was in the same year as Narcissa Malfoy. Or rather, Narcissa Black. Bellatrix Black had graduated two years previously, and Andromeda was in her 5th year. Narcissa, who was known for her icy eyes and stoic expression, was fairly nice. She wasn't as warm and inviting as Hermione's friends in the future, but she was nice. Hermione had a feeling that Narcissa didn't really like her, but was just being nice for the heck of it, but who knows? Maybe there is some small measure of kindness bore within Narcissa's black heart.

Draco's night wasn't any better. It was most unfortunate that he was in Snape's year, and had to share a dormitory with him. Draco also found out that Snape was one of the boys who had been eavesdropping on him and Hermione, and he was the one who had claimed not to hear anything. Draco suddenly felt a weird feeling in his chest as he thought of Hermione. It had been very rude of him to blow her off like that, and demand that she leave at that instant, but he had been brought up on the idea that purebloods and muggle-borns did not mix well, so it was hard for him to adjust to the fact that him and Hermione were having a decent conversation. Draco also had a feeling of dread for the next day; he had never felt so alone. He didn't know anyone, or rather no one knew _him_. And for the first time, he wanted to stay by Potter and his friends, because also for the first time, Draco was afraid. It was so strange to be in such a familiar territory, but feel like such an outsider, or an unwelcome guest. Draco had never noticed how much of loners Slytherins truly were. None of the Slytherins had welcomed Draco into their clique or even attempted to strike up a conversation with him, and Draco was not used to being ignored. No doubt Potter and Weasley were having a good time, meeting their new fellow Gryffindors, and Draco even remembered that Potter's parents were in this era. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had graudated six years before, and he had seen his mother, Narcissa, chatting with Hermione in the Common Room by the fire. Draco was tempted to start a conversation with his mother, and get to know what she was like as a teenager for his mother never talked about her childhood, but immediately got rid of the idea since he didn't want to speak to Hermione just yet. As he lay there, Draco kept thinking repeatedly, how much he wanted to go home back to own era, and the people he was used to seeing each morning.

Ron had had an awkward night. He felt strange chatting with Harry's father and Sirius and Professor Lupin and Pettigrew. He felt he was betraying Harry, since after all, this was Harry's only chance to get to know his mother and father. But Harry had spent the night talking nonstop to his mother, and looked truly happy, and Ron didn't have the heart to take Harry's only real happiness away from him. His face was glowing and his eyes were bright and shiny, and it was that night that Ron realized how unhappy and uncomfortable Harry must've felt all these years, and especially around the Weasleys, because even Ron knew that he had a wonderful family. Ron felt very weird with James and his friends, because Ron didn't know the first thing about him, he only knew Pettigrew, Lupin and Sirius, and it was kind've awkward talking to a man who was supposedly dead, 15 years before he died, and a man who happens to become Harry's father. He thought James was overall nice, though. He wasn't too sure about Sirius, he was much more mean and unwelcoming, and Lupin was pretty quiet the whole time, and Ron didn't even bother saying a word to Pettigrew, because the pain was just too large. He couldn't believe that the small, mousy, 17 year old boy who had been sitting there was going to become the reason the Potters died, and then later transform into Ron's former pet rat, Scabbers. Ron wasn't sure he wanted to hang around the Marauders any longer, but with Harry so busy with his mother, Hermione in a completely different house, and Malfoy and him being sworn enemies, who was he to turn to?

Harry had been tossing and turning all night. He couldn't sleep, he wanted the morning to come so badly, so that he could talk to his mother again, and this time even talk to his father. He was so excited and overjoyed, that it was impossible to fall asleep. Lily was one of the nicest people he'd ever met, but she had the attitude of a feisty redhead who didn't like to be messed with, and the intelligence and maturity even greater than Hermione. Harry wondered what it would've been like, if his parents had never died, and he wondered what his mum would be like now, if she were still alive. Harry imagined a bright sunday morning, featuring him and his parents sitting on the sunporch to a delicious brunch, and chatting and talking about everything and anything. He imagined not living with the Dursleys, but with his parents in a big, airy white house on a small hilltop, where the breeze came in through the cracks in the doors, and the sunrays shone through the windows, and the songs of the birds could be heard every morning when you woke up. He imagined it must've been nice, and cheerful, but Harry knew he'd never have that. He also knew that he couldn't change the future, no matter how much he might want to warn his parents about Pettigrew, he'd have to restrain himself or face the punishments of disobeying the law. He'd just have to take advantage of what he had right now, and make the best of it. He didn't intend on wasting a minute of his precious time; Harry Potter was going to spend every day with his parents, whether they liked it or not.


	11. Breakfast with Hermione

**Author's Note: **See? I'm updating flippin' quick now. Weekend is here and so are many more chapters! R.E.V.I.E.W

"Morning Harry!" a chipper female voice sung. Harry feebly opened his eyes, and blinked a couple times to get his vision in focus. A tall and beautiful redhead stood above him, blocking the rays of sun from his eyes.

"Morning Lily," Harry said brightly. Harry didn't have to worry about calling her 'mum' on accident, because he'd never called her mum before. Strange how those small things can get to be so helpful.

"I thought we'd head down to breakfast in the Great Hall," she chirped. Harry nodded, and excused himself to head to the boys' bathroom to get cleaned up. He showered in a matter of minutes and met Lily downstairs in the Common Room, where his father was annoying her with small talk.

"So I was thinking you'd want to get together tomorrow for the Hogsmeade trip," James was saying, and attempting to be slick.

Lily gave an exasperated sigh, "_No_, James. And besides, I'm going to be with Harry," she said brightly, looking over at him. "Ready then?"

James eyes darted over to Harry, and he saw pure annoyance and irritation in James's eyes. Harry was starting to get annoyed with James as well. He might actually agree with Snape when he said that James was an arrogant fool.

"I'm starved," Harry said, "Let's get going." He walked over to the portrait hole and Lily followed. He could've sworn he saw suspision in the Fat Lady's eyes as their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Wow Harry, you really seem to know where you're going," Lily said, thoroughly impressed.

Harry said nervously, "I uh..was paying a lot of attention last night at dinner."

Lily got two seats for her and Harry, while Harry wandered over to the Slytherin table for a minute to see Hermione. "Hello Jane," Harry smiled.

Hermione looked up from her textbook and said brightly, "Harry!"

Hermione was sitting with a very blond girl, whose skinny figure accented her small, frail face. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but she was nice looking. Her eyes were an icy blue and looked as though they could chill fire. "Who're you?"

"Harry Peagreen. You?" Harry asked.

"I'm Narcissa. Narcissa Black," the girl said, holding out her long pale hand.

Harry was shocked. _Narcissa Malfoy?! Malfoy's mother? _He shook her hand, and was surprised at what a firm grip the skinny but slender girl had.

"Did you transfer with Jane?" Narcissa asked politely.

"Er, yeah. And so did Artemis and Sean," Harry said, "Artemis is in this house too."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed any new Slytherins.." she said, craning her neck to look around the long table. "Is that him?" she said, pointing to a boy with shoulder-lenth black hair.

Harry was about to chuckle and say no, but he realized it _was _Malfoy. His eyes were wide as he looked to Hermione and shock, and recieved a grin. Her grin did not reach her eyes, but Harry didn't notice. "Yeah, yeah that's him," Harry said, still in awe.

"Oooh, he's cute!" Narcissa giggled. Harry was very grossed out by this statement, because although it wasn't Narcissa's fault that she didn't know, she was talking about her _son_. "I think I'll go introduce myself," Narcissa said, lifting herself airily out of her chair to rush over to Malfoy on the other side.

Harry sat in Narcissa's vacant chair opposite Hermione. "Black, huh?"

Hermione shrugged, "I thought it'd bring out the paleness of his skin. What do you have first period?"

Harry got out his schedule from the pocket in his robes and looked over it. "Transfiguration with Mcgonagall and the Slytherins. Do you like being a Slytherin so far?"

"It's alright, it certainly is challenging. Narcissa is fairly nice, and I've met Tonks's mother, Andromeda. She's pretty nice as well, but other than that, it's okay, I suppose," Hermione said, though she didn't seem as if it were okay.

"Getting along with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione's brow furrowed, "I don't know. Last night when I was fixing up his hair things were going fine, I even _giggled_ and he actually smiled. But then all of a sudden his face gets cold and his eyes become expressionless and he asks me to leave, not giving me a reason why."

Harry shrugged, "Don't think too much on it, 'Mione. He _is _a Malfoy, after all."

Hermione nodded, though she still seemed a little down. "How was your night?"

Hermione was glad to see that Harry's face suddenly glowed and his eyes were filled with mirth as he said, "Oh Hermione it was the best! I talked to my mum all night and we are actually becoming good friends!"

Hermione laughed, "Well that's good. What about your father? Talked to him yet?"

"He's being very obnoxious, really. I actually believe Snape when he says that my father is an arrogant fool who's head was too big for his own good," Harry frowned. He picked up a clean plate and helped himself to some eggs.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Well it's quite obvious he's jealous of you."

"Why would he be jealous?" Harry asked, confused as he took a long sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, you've just said you and your mum talked all night and are getting along very well. James can't even get Lily to talk to him, can he? From what you told me in Snape's pensive, Lily doesn't like James, and thinks he's arrogant, as well. So he'd obviously feel threatened if she had a good relationship with a lovely looking male," Hermione explained.

Harry thought it over, and realized it made sense. He and Lily had been chatting all night long in the Common Room in front of James. "Lovely looking? You think I'm lovely looking?" Harry teased.

"Of course I do, you're very good looking, Harry. But you're my best friend, and I don't have that kind've attraction to you," Hermione said, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm just too sexy," Harry said, feigning despair. He put a hair in the air dramatically and said loudly, "Why must I be so sexy?!"

Hermione laughed and smacked him in the head, "Careful now Mr. Sexy, you're starting to get a big head like your father." Hermione nibbled on her piece of toast and remembered, "How's Ron? Where is he?"

Harry gasped, "I forgot all about him! Goodness, I haven't talked to him since last night! I think he was talking to my father."

"Oh, Harry! You'll never believe who I saw this morning on the way down to breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No clue, who?" Harry asked, grabbing two pieces of toast and spreading marmalade on them.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione gushed.

"Mrs. Weasley?! She's still a student here?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"No, no. She's a student teacher for Professor Flitwick," Hermione said, "I never knew she wanted to become a teacher."

"Neither did I," Harry said.

"I asked Narcissa a little about her, and she said that Mrs. Weasley graduated four years previously, and got married to Mr. Weasley two years after she graduated," Hermione explained, "Mr. Weasley is working in the same department as in the future."

"Look over there! Seems like Malfoy and his mother sure hit it off," Harry chuckled.

Hermione burst out laughing, "That's so disgusting! Ick, Narcissa doesn't even know that the guy she likes is her son, that's incest."

Harry laughed harder too, "They'd better not get into a relationship!"

Hermione hooted with laughter, "But even if they did, she'd still be with a Malfoy! Get it?!"

Pretty soon Hermione and Harry were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomaches with tears sprouting from the corners of their eyes as they howled with laughter.

"Harry!" a female voice exclaimed.

Harry looked up and his face paled as he saw Lily. "Lily!"

"Where've you been?! I've been waiting there for over half an hour!" Lily cried.

"I'm sorry Lily! I was just catching up with my good friend Jane!" Harry said, desperately trying to tame his mother.

"It's all my fault, Lily. I had asked him to eat breakfast with me, but he already had plans, and I still insisted he find some time to spend with me," Hermione said, her eyes filled with mock sorrow.

"It's alright," Lily said, "But come on Harry, we've got Transfiguration first."

Lily turned on her heel towards the doors and into the hallway. Harry turned around and waved to Hermione, saying he'd see her in Transfiguration before turning to follow Lily.


	12. Game of Quidditch?

**Author's Note: **...It feels like I'm just writing a story to myself you know, because I don't get any fucking reviews. How about I REFUSE TO UPDATE UNTIL I GET SOME GODDAMN REVIEWS?!?!?!?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Harry!" Lily exclaimed, "Hogsmeade trip this weekend!"

Harry followed Lily to the bulletin board in the Gryffindor Common Room, after returning from a double Transfigurations with McGonagall. "Will I be allowed to go?" Harry said, "I heard you have to have a permission slip signed."

"Don't worry about it," Lily said, waving her hands in the air, "Dumbledore will probably send a permission slip home for your parents to sign."

Harry gulped. _Lily and James _were his parents, and Harry didn't even exist yet.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Lily asked, concerned.

Harry snapped out of his train of thought and replied, "Wrong? No no, nothing's wrong."

Lily gave him a weird look and said, "Well Harry, I'm going to go catch up with my friends. I haven't seen them in a few days, I'll talk to you later!" She skipped over to the other side of the Common Room, and began to talk excitedly to a short girl with glasses and a pleasantly plump blonde.

Harry saw Ron sitting by himself in a cozy red armchair by the fire, reading a book. "R-Sean!" Harry yelled across.

Ron didn't turn his head and kept reading. Harry realized he probably wasn't used to being called Sean, and thought he had gotten off easy by keeping his first name. Harry walked up to Ron's armchair and swatted his shoulder to get his attention. Ron jumped up, startled.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Ron said, taking a deep breath, "Just call my name or something next time."

Harry smiled, "But I _did _call your name."

"What?" Ron said, "Oh .. yeah."

"So how've you been?" Harry said taking the seat opposite Ron.

"Fine, just getting some reading done for Transfiguration. It's loads harder being in 7th year and all..." Ron said, frowning. "Been getting on well with your mum?"

"Yeah! She's really nice. And you'll never guess who Hermione saw!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hmmm, who?" Ron said, not really wondering who it was.

"Your mum!" Harry said.

Ron sat up in his chair, "My mum?! But she graduated a few years ago!"

"She's a student teacher for Flitwick. Did you know she wanted to become a teacher?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head in awe, "No, never. She's never mentioned anything about it."

"And guess what else?" Harry said, not waiting for an answer, "Hermione has befriended Narcissa Malfoy! Only now, she's Narcissa Black."

"When did you talk to Hermione? I haven't seen her since she...you know, dyed my hair.." Ron said, suddenly glum. Apparently he hadn't gotten over his new hair colour, and by the looks of it, he wasn't fond of it either.

"At breakfast. Speaking of which, where were you this morning?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "Didn't feel like coming down. I still can't believe we're in this time era, you know."

Harry sat there and suddenly began to smile. Soon, he was smiling so hard his cheeks were hurting. "How about we play some Quidditch?"

Ron began to grin too, "But we don't have broomsticks."

Harry shrugged, "School broomsticks, then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron were in the broomshed, looking for the best shape brooms, and when they finally found the best ones, they headed out to the Quidditch pitch. James and the rest of the Marauders, excluding Peter who was in the stands watching, were playing Quidditch. James spotted Harry and Ron and smirked, heading down towards the ground.

"Well well well, look what we have here," James snarled, "Peagreen and Thomas."

Sirius flew down also and said, "We were here first...leave."

"Now now Padfoot, let's be nice to our new guests. Game of Quidditch?" James asked.

Harry was inwardly smiling, he expected his father to boast about winning the game, but he had no idea how well Harry was at Quidditch.

"Alright then, you're on!" Harry said, rocketing into the air. Although the school brooms were nothing like his Firebolt, they were good enough. And as Oliver said a few years back, it was the skill of the player, not the force of the broomstick.

Since there were only two people on Harry's team, James offered up Remus, "You can have Remus, he's the better of the two players and you'll probably need all the help you can get."

Harry snarled, and looked to Lupin. He was looking a bit peaky and Harry assumed that the full moon was soon arriving. "So the full moon is coming up soon, will you be alright?"

Lupin stopped suddenly on his broom, thunderstruck. "O-of course, what does the moon have to do with me?"

Harry mentally smacked himself for being so stupid. "Nothing, I just thought you looked a bit pale, that's all."

Lupin looked suspiciously in Harry's eyes, and Harry turned the other way afraid that he'd give away more than he should've.

Meanwhile, James was having difficulties figuring out how they'd play a game of Quidditch with only three players on each team. "We need a beater, Padfoot that's you. We'll need a Seeker, that's me. We'll need a keeper, Wormtail you can be that. And what about chasers? We'll need atleast one for each team..."

At that moment, Lily and her blonde friend came walking out onto the grounds, and it was obvious that Lily regretted it as James came swooping down towards her. "Evans! Evans come here!"

Lily sighed heavily, "What Potter?"

"We need you and your friend here to be Chasers," James said.

" 'My friend' has a name, you know," Lily shot back.

"Fine, we need you and _Skeeter_ to be Chasers," James said, annoyed.

Harry gasped from above. It was Rita Skeeter! With her black framed glasses and short curly hair, and she still had red pointy nails. Harry didn't know she and Lily were friends.

"But I hardly know how to play Quidditch! I've only read books about it," Lily whined.

James put on his puppy dog face and said pleadingly, "Please Evans!"

Lily looked James up and down, "I guess so."

"You are my life saver, Evans. You can be on my team!" James said happily.

"_Great,_" Lily said sarcastically, "But I should warn you, Rita is a mean Quidditch player."

Rita Skeeter blushed from behind and called out, "_Accio Silver Arrow_!"

A silver broom came whizzing past Lily, and stopped at Rita. She mounted her broom and soared up into the sky. Lily rushed over to the broomshed and selected an old broom. She was unsure how to make the broom rise, but James jumped off his broom and helped her. Harry noticed a blush creeping up her neck, and a happy glint in her eyes. After all, James was awfully close, and Harry imagined Lily could probably feel his breath on her neck or something.

Minutes later Lily was in the air, though unsure of being on the broom. She looked very frightened, and Harry wondered if she was afraid of heights.

Rita flew over to him, Ron and Lupin and introduced herself. "I'm Rita Skeeter and as Lily said, I'm a fairly good Quidditch player." She sounded very business-like, and shook everyone's hand. "Hello Remus," she smiled.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Rita asked.

Lupin shrugged, "Let's ask James, because I have no clue."

They flew over to James and his teammates and he explained the game. "Rita and Lily are Chasers, Peter and Sean are Keepers, Moony and Padfoot are beaters, and me and Peagreen are Seekers."

Lily looked confused, "...Er, what's a Chaser again?"

James gave a frustrated sigh and took her aside to explain the rules and what each team member did. Lily had that happy glint in her eyes, and James gave off a magical aura.


	13. Quidditch and Kisses

**Author's Note: **Finally, some romance! Or something quite like it, at least! Please don't forget to review!

**Directed to Mr. _'Bit annoyed-bit more annoyed-annoyed out of my mind'_- **_Okay dumbass if you have such a fucking problem with my fic then I demand that you stop reading it. _

Ron Weasley hovered in the air, on an old fashioned school broom, staring into Rita Skeeter's eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue, and the most enchanting he'd ever seen. James Potter was explaining the rules of Quidditch to Lily Evans on the sidelines, Harry, his best friend, was chatting with his future Professor Lupin, Sirius was running his hands through his hair, Peter Pettigrew was secretly chomping on smushed treacle tarts that he'd snagged from the kitchens, and then there was Rita. She was nervously avoiding Ron's stare and pretended to be highly interested in an Oak Tree more than a few feet away. Why was he staring at the 'scarlett woman' as his mother referred to her as? He had absolutely no clue, but he did know that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had a slender and petite frame, with short black curls and mischevious and playful eyes.

"Sean? Sean!" Harry yelled, waving his hands in Ron's face.

Ron snapped out of his trance, and immediately took his eyes off the beautiful girl. "Yeah, I'm listening." Ron sneaked another glance at Rita, and was delighted--and embaressed, to find that she was looking at him too, with a sparkling shine in her eyes. He blushed and looked the other way, but not before Rita flashed him a toothy smile. Ron counted only one gold tooth, and suspected she didn't recieve the others for another few years.

"Who're you staring at?" Harry whispered, trying not to move his mouth.

"No one, just dozed off," Ron replied, pretending to stretch.

"Well let's get this game over with," Rita yawned, "I've got homework to do."

"You could be a bit more enthusiastic, Skeeter," James said.

"I know," Rita smiled, "But I choose not to. Only because it makes ickle Jamsiekins mad." Rita pinched his cheeks and started to talk to him as though he were a dog or a child.

James laughed and grabbed Rita's cheeks and pinched them also, rubbing his nose against hers. "Yes, but why must Rita Diddums be so mean and nasty?"

Lily was silently fuming as she watched one of her good friends get physical with James. Not that Lily liked James, of course. It just nagged at her, and eventually annoyed her so much that she flew over unsteadily to where James and Rita were horsing around and pulled Rita off of him.

Rita was shocked and asked not-so-nicely, "What's up with _you?_"

"Nothing," Lily said suddenly, "I just...wanted to get the game over with, too!"

Ron was secretly happy that Lily had pulled Rita off of James, because he didn't think he could stand another minute of their little game.

"Shall we start?" Sirius asked, who until now, had been silent and still running his hands through his hair.

"Indeed we shall, Padfoot old boy," James said, releasing the snitch.

The game was off to a good start, with Rita scoring the first five goals, and Ron had managed to block Lily's four attempts, but only because Lily was a lousy player to begin with. Otherwise, Ron would've been toast, because he wasn't exactly the best keeper in the world.

James was eagerly seeking out the snitch, and tailed Harry just about everywhere he went. James was of a slightly larger build, and wasn't nearly as fast and swift as Harry, but his by far better broom made up for the speed. Harry had almost given up hope, when a shiny light caught his eye. There, standing still for only seconds, was the Golden Snitch. Harry chased after it, while Rita scored two more goals. James was gaining on Harry as Harry struggled to reach for the Snitch, which was only a foot out of his grasp. With all his might he tried again, but missed it, and his lucky chance was gone. The snitch dissapeared into the sky and Harry's adrenaline rush began to calm down. Rita scored another goal, giving Harry's team a lead of 70 points, as Lily had managed to get the Quaffle past Ron. Ron's face was crest-fallen, but was determined not to let any more shots pass him.

Harry saw the golden glimmer for the second time, and made sure James wasn't paying attention before he made a pencil dive towards the ground shooting after the snitch. He was only about ten feet from the ground before he realized that the snitch was going to shoot upwards as soon as Harry was near enough to the ground, so he slowed down ever so slightly so that the snitch wouldn't notice, and as the snitch shot upwards again, Harry rocketed towards the sky and snatched the snitch out of the air. James was still higher up in the air, and was gaping at him. The game stopped and Rita and Ron and Lupin were cheering for Harry, congradulating him on his spectacular dive and Quidditch skills.

The total score was 220 to 10, which was a brilliant defeat. James got over his ego long enough for him to shake hands with Harry and compliment him on his performance. "Nice job, Peagreen. I didn't know you played Quidditch so well."

Harry shook James's hand in return and grinned, "Well, there's lots that you don't know."

"How about teaching me to play like that?" James asked, smiling.

Harry's heart sped up, as he gained the oppurtunity to spend time with his dad. "Sure!"

Rita jumped off her broom and rushed to Harry, "That was _incredible!_" She attacked Harry with a hug and for a few minutes, Harry couldn't breathe.

Lupin and Ron both gave him thumps on the back, and Lily and Peter and Sirius went over to him to compliment him as well.

Ron was headed to the broomshed a few minutes later and was followed closely by Rita. "You're not a bad keeper, you know."

Ron turned around, startled. "Thanks, and you're a terrific chaser. Do you play for the team?"

Rita smiled, "No, I just picked up Quidditch as a side thing, having four brothers and all."

"I've got five brothers," Ron said.

"So you must know what it's like then," Rita said, grinning.

Ron nodded, and a horrible silence was followed after that. The broomshed was becoming steadily darker, and pretty soon Ron was finding it hard to make out Rita's face. Suddenly, Ron was pushed back and met by a pair of soft lips on his own. He was pushed back into the wall, and was surprised to find himself kissing Rita back. The kiss was so passionate and intoxicating, Ron was addicted. Soon Ron couldn't breathe, and apparently neither could Rita, so she pulled back and gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me!" Rita cried. She backed away slowly and turned and ran out of the broomshed, leaving Ron there speechless and shocked.


	14. The Kiss of Jealousy

**Author's Note: **I decided to let someone else have the spotlight instead of Harry, for once. And since Ron never gets any romance I wanted to give him some. So let's find out what happens next! REVIEW PLEASE. Even people with worse writing skills than me have more reviews on the FIRST chapter!

Ron couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't believe that..Rita Skeeter had kissed him. He was thrilled of course, but he just didn't think it was possible. It was Ron's first real kiss, and he couldn't keep it quiet for long, he had to talk to Harry. He got up and walked over to Harry's bed and shook Harry.

"What?!" Harry mumbled, irritably.

"Harry, I need to talk to you!" Ron said desperately.

"Well it'll have to wait until _tomorrow_ because I'm sleeping right now," Harry shooed Ron away.

Ron sighed and accepted his defeat. He still needed to talk to someone though. _Hermione! _ But she was all the way in the Slytherin Common Room, and Ron didn't even know how to get there. Ron looked back at Harry's bed and saw the Marauder's Map tucked under his schoolbag. _That's right,_ Ron thought, _Harry still has his map! And I wonder where his invisibility cloak is...._

Ron checked under Harry's bed and found it. He covered himself in the silky cloth and grabbed the Map. He headed down into the Common Room and quietly out of the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" The Fat Lady called out. She didn't see anything though, and Ron tried hard to be as quiet as humanly possible.

He looked for Hermione's little dot in the Slytherin dungeons and followed the path down there. When he finally reached the portrait of a snotty wizard, whom Ron was sure was a pureblood Slytherin at one point, he realized he didn't know the password. Since he was invisible, he was able to sit outside the portrait peacefully, pondering a way to get in. _Maybe if I try tickling it? _Ron thought. He tried it, and to his surprise the man in the portrait started to giggle, then to laugh loudly, then coughing uncontrollably, then he swung the portrait open. Ron ran inside the Common Room before the man could swing it shut again.

Once inside, Ron started to search for the girls' dormitory. He took a hunch and went down the left staircase, which descended even lower into the ground, and the temperature dropped immensely. It was indeed the girls' dormitory. And Ron spotted Hermione's untameable hair. He poked her vigorously in the shoulder until she woke. "Hermione!" Ron whispered.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Ron. "What is it Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Come on, Hermione. I really need to talk to you!" Ron urged.

Hermione got up, and quickly tied up her messy hair into a loose bun, then ran into the girls' bathroom to wash up. She returned into the Common Room minutes later and sat opposite Ron in a dark green sofa chair. She started a fire in the cold empty fireplace and conjured up two mugs of steaming hot tea.

"So what'd you need to tell me?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Well, first of all, did you know Rita Skeeter is here?" Ron asked. He braced himself for the stern look on Hermione's face, and sure enough, Hermione's expression did stiffen a little.

"No, I didn't know that. But what does she have to do with anything?" she asked airily.

"Well, she's pretty good friends with Harry's mum, and we were playing a game of Quidditch yesterday afternoon and oh Hermione she kissed me!" Ron cried, "And it wasn't just a kiss, it was rough and fun and Hermione I don't know what to do!"

"She _what_?!" Hermione goggled.

"She kissed me! She kissed me!" Ron hollered helplessly.

Hermione took a deep calming breath, and a huge sip of her tea to calm her down. She nodded her head, as though trying to make the statement seem rational. "Okay, okay. You kissed Rita Skeeter. Okay, she's older than you, by a lot. Uh huh, I can see it now. She just attacked you now, did she? Oh _wait _til I get my hands on that rodent!"

"But Hermione, I kissed her back!" Ron pointed out.

"How, Ron, how?! This is Rita Skeeter!" Hermione cried desperately.

"I don't know! We were in the broomshed and things were so dark and she just looked so pretty..." Ron reasoned.

"Again with looks! Just like that snobby Fleur Delacour. You remember her, yes? The snotty, skinny, silver haired girl who turned you down rather harshly in public?" Hermione reminded him. "And then you remember how I recommened Eloise Midgeon and you scoffed and turned your nose in the air because she had acne! You remember that?!"

"Calm down now, Hermione. We're not talking about Fleur or Eloise," Ron said, panicking. Hermione was known to have raging moods, and they were most unpleasant.

"Yes but Ron, this is the exact same thing! You always like a girl because of what they look like! What about me? You must think I'm ugly too, and that's probably why you're always so foul..." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, I don't think you're ugly! I promise, you're beautiful!" Ron cried.

Hermione sniffed and blew her nose, "You really think so?"

Ron jumped over to Hermione's two-seat sofa and gave her a delicate hug, reasurring her that he'd never lie. It was very peaceful and serene sitting with his arms around Hermione at midnight, and the fireplace the only source of light.

"You should probably get off me, Ron," Hermione whispered, "Rita wouldn't appreciate the sight."

"I'm not dating her, you know," Ron said.

"I know, but still...it feels weird now. I mean, you've just had a major kiss with someone, and you're hugging me," Hermione urged.

"Well you _are_ my best friend, Hermione," Ron said, letting go of Hermione.

They sat in silence for a while, Ron staring into the fire.

"Ron..do you like Rita?"

Ron looked down at his lap and muttered, "I don't know. I hardly know her, but I can tell that I really want to be around her."

Hermione's expression became cold, "Then why don't you just marry her then?! If you like being around her so much!"

Ron was surprised at Hermione's sudden change in behavior, and before he could ask what was wrong, Hermione's lips came rushing down on his own. Her lips were soft and caring and salty and sweet at the same time. It was the complete opposite of Rita's kiss, but it was nevertheless nice. Ron suddenly realized what he and Hermione were doing, and backed away quickly. "Hermione!"

"Ron! I-I can't believe I just did that..." Hermione gasped.

"It was sort've nice, though," said Ron slowly.

"I think it's best if you left now, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

Ron nodded and left without saying anything. He really had meant it, it _was_ nice.

Hermione sat by the fire for a little longer, then put out the fire and sat in the dark.


	15. An unreal and bizarre encounter

**Author's Note: **For those who are wondering, it took a while to get the 14th chapter up BECAUSE I FORGOT TO UPDATE! I kept thinking I updated that chapter, and wondered why it never showed up, until I realized I never submitted it. So yes, your friendly fanfic author here is ... really stupid. And anyway, I guess my fic _is_ a bit extreme, but the anonymous ass didn't have to be so blunt and rude about it. So yes, without further ado, CHAPTER 15! This chapter has multiple point of views, I thought it'd add more....pizazz to the chapter. ....Review, if you will.

**Disclaimer: **Do I _look_ like a grown blonde English woman who can't seem to stay off her husband, and therefore that's why she's always pregnant?! No ... so I don't own anything, sadly. And therefore, I'm not richer than the Queen of England.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter awoke the next morning, fully rested and rejuvenated. He pounced out of bed, and headed straight for the bathroom, with his head held high. He shed his clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket, and hopped into the large bath. Fiddling with the different taps, he settled on a lily scented one, which he obviously chose because it reminded him of Lily. He soaked and lay there, for a good half hour or so, before beginning to scrub himself of the impurities and dirt.

Twenty minutes later, James emerged from the now empty bath, into the steam-filled bathroom. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he brushed his teeth and washed his face nice and clean, and examined his flawless face for another couple of minutes, before leaving the bathroom and running into a groggy Lily Evans.

Her hair was tousled and loosely tied up and her eyes large and red. Her face was against James's wet chest, and she lazily lifted her face to see who the half-naked man was. Her eyes darkened when she saw James Potter, the arrogant fool, standing in front of her, a gleeful smirk on his face. She groaned and moved to the left, just as James did. She moved to the right, but James did also. This little game went on for about five minutes before Lily had the sense to say something.

"Move."

"I'm trying to! You're in my way," James sniffed.

"Oh, _I'm _in your way?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows.

"It seems so," James said, nonchalantly.

"Move!" Lily said shoving James's chest, but only to end in her toppling on top of him. She only just now realized how truly naked he was. He had a very sleek and built torso, and his skin was smooth and silky. Lily looked deep into James's hazel eyes, and felt herself being enchanted by his charm. She lay on top of him, unaware of the eyes that stared from the Common Room below.

"Lily," James breathed.

Lily looked into his eyes once more and whispered softly, "Yes?"

"Answer me honestly, do you like that Peagreen boy?" James asked.

Lily eyes filled with confusion and sorrow, as she'd thought and to her surprise, _hoped,_ that James was about to ask her out again. Lily pondered his question, and intended on giving him a truly honest answer. "I don't know."

The magic, so to speak, that was there before James had asked Lily that question was gone, and the enchanting look that Lily saw in James's eyes was replaced with regret. Was it regret for asking? Regret for liking Lily in the first place? Regret for what?

Lily slowly lifted herself off of James and lingered for a moment longer, before James turned his back to Lily and began to walk towards his dormitory to change.

"Wait!" Lily called.

James turned, reluctantly, and looked at Lily.

"May I have the honor of accompanying you to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Lily asked, timidly. She was more than shocked at what she was doing, as she'd sworn never to go out with or accept any of James's offers. And yet, here she was, asking _him_ out, instead of him usually asking her out.

James was flabbergasted, ecstatic, worried, confused and scared all at the same time. _Lily Evans_ had just asked him out. Lily Evans. Before James lost his nerve, and Lily could change her mind, James said eagerly yet casually, "I'd be delighted."

Lily gave him a faint trace of a smile, and turned to the girls' bathroom.

James practically ran to the dormitory, and if a person didn't know better, they'd say a tornado was taking place in the dormitory, as James flung clothes all across the room, trying to change as fast as he could so he could tell his friends about this unreal and bizarre encounter. He fastened the buckle on his robes, and fled down the stairs into the Common Room. His swift eyes surveyed the Common Room, and when he found no Marauders, he ran out of the portrait hole with the Fat Lady yelling after him, and into the Great Hall. He spotted a sandy haired boy, laughing beside a round, mousy boy, and rushed to them. He slowed once he neared them, and took in huge breaths, as though his life depended on it.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Remus asked, concerned.

"The...most...unbelievable.." James wheezed, "...thing...happened..."

Sirius, who was trying to make sense of what James was saying, handed him a glass of water, and watched him drain it in a matter of seconds, before continuing what he had been trying to say.

"Lily! Lily Evans! Lily Evans asked me out!" James cried ecstaticly.

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice, and needed the aid of Peter thumping on his back to breathe again.

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed. He jumped out of his seat as though his bottom were on fire, and gaped incredulously at James.

Harry, who had been only a few seats down from Remus, was listening intently to their conversation.

"I was walking out of the bathroom, with just a towel on, mind, and I bumped right into her!" James began excitedly, "Then she shoved me and fell on top of me, and just lay on me for a few minutes staring at me. After that she finally got up, and I turned to leave and voila! She popped the question."

Peter stared at James, in awe. Remus was suspicious, as though he suspected James to come out and say, "JUST KIDDING!". And Sirius was dumbfounded.

"I'm the happiest guy alive, right now," James sighed, contentedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rita, who had been avoiding Sean since the incident last night, was also listening in on the Marauders' conversation. Of course, Rita had seen it coming for a while now, because if anyone believed that Lily truly hated James because of her harshness, then they were a lost cause. Rita sneeked a glance at Sean, and blushed beet red when she saw Sean smiling at Harry. Rita didn't know much about Harry, but she assumed he and Sean were good friends, if not best friends.

Rita was being torn apart on the inside, deciding whether to talk to Sean or not. She finally decided it was best to get it over with, and stood, regaining her perfect and poised posture before starting towards Sean.

"Sean?" Rita said softly.


	16. Two sides to every Snape

**Author's Note: **As usual, please review! ...And something _other_ than suggestions for improvement if you don't mind, I don't take criticism well. And Carolina06 said something about more Sirius? Alright well here you go! I hope this is a long enough chapter. And thanks to Mandi, GiGiFanFic and Sydney Games, your reviews were lovely!

Hermione had been watching Rita all through breakfast. When Rita was pondering over Ron and when she got up to talk to him--the whole time. Narcissa was blathering on about some random guy and she assumed that Hermione was listening. Someone tapped Hermione's shoulder, forcing her to come out of her daze. She looked up to see a younger and much more handsome version of Severus Snape standing over her.

"May I have a word?" Snape asked. His voice was barely louder than a whisper and was cool and icy.

Narcissa stopped talking long enough to notice Snape, and gave him a friendly greeting. "Severus! How are you?"

Snape mumbled his reply and looked to Hermione again. She nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall, unaware of Ron's curious eyes following her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been watching you lately," Snape said, surprising Hermione. She'd assumed he wanted to ask her about homework or something.

"N-no, I haven't," Hermione stammered.

"Well, I have. And I'm come to a few conclusions," Snape muttered.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Oh? And what might they be?"

Snape blushed sheepishly, and displayed an almost kindly side of himself that Hermione had never seen before. "Well, for one, I think you're pretty."

Hermione blushed in return, thanking him. "You really think so?"

Snape nodded. "And you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. You really should've been in Ravenclaw."

"Everyone tells me that," Hermione smiled, "And from what I've heard, you're pretty smart yourself."

Snape shrugged, "I just read and study a lot, nothing special."

"Right, just as I am. Nothing special," Hermione said.

"So what I really wanted to talk to you about was....would you be interested in going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Snape blushed a deeper red, which looked weird against his pale white skin.

Hermione was really flattered and grinned maniacally as she said, "I'd love to."

Snape grinned back, surprising Hermione once again. Hermione had completely forgotten that he was Severus Snape, the Potions Master, and for a moment she felt like a regular schoolgirl--like Lavender and Parvati giggling over boys and make-up.

Hermione and Snape returned to the Great Hall holding hands and talking about the various books they'd each read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius watched Snape and some girl walk back into the Great Hall. He'd never noticed that girl before, perhaps she was the infamous Jane Polkiss that Sean Thomas was talking about? She was pretty good-looking even though her hair was fercious and bushy. She was well poised and proportioned and a good height. Sirius noticed that she and Snivellus were holding hands. Were they dating? She was new though, how could they be dating?!

Sirius decided it was time to intervene and break them up, Snivellus didn't deserve a girlfriend, no matter who it was. Sirius stood and walked over to the Slytherin table where the supposed Jane Polkiss and Snivellus were talking and slung his arm around the girl.

"And who're you?" Sirius said, in what he thought was a sexy voice.

The girl obviously didn't think so, because she wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed his arm off him. "And who the hell are you?" she said somewhat rudely.

Sirius was not used to being talked to in that matter because almost all of the girls he talked to would swoon over him. This girl was different and Sirius was intrigued. "Your dream come true."

Apparently this girl didn't like guys who were full of themselves and she again said rudely, "Go away, Mr. Worst Nightmare Come True."

"I said _dream_ come true," Sirius corrected. "And why so feisty?"

"Is there any point to this?" the girl said exasperatedly.

"Go away, Black," Snape said in a deadly quiet and scary voice.

"No one was talking to you, Snivellus. Perhaps I ought to teach you how to keep your mouth shut?" Sirius barked, getting out his wand.

"Black?" the girl said, surprised. "You're Sirius Black!"

"In the flesh, sweetheart," Sirius said, still not taking his eyes off of Snape.

"Just leave us alone!" Snape said, getting out his own wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Sirius hissed. Snape's wand came flying towards him, and he grabbed it.

Sirius felt a painful slam against his head and pieces of glass came down around him. "What the hell?!"

"Leave him alone!" Jane yelled, flipping out her wand. "_Expelliarmus_," she said, and both Sirius's and Snape's wands came to her.

"How dare you!" Sirius raged grabbing Jane's hand.

"Don't ever touch me again," Jane growled, pulling her hand away, "I know spells that you can't even pronounce little boy, and if you're not a fan of pain, I suggest you get your arse out of my way and never cross my path again."

"What's going on here?!" Narcissa shrieked. James, Harry, Sean and Lupin were behind her.

"Nothing, isn't that right, Black?" Jane said, eyeing him.

"R-right," Sirius stuttered, walking quickly back to the Gryffindor table.

James frowned and followed him, as did Lupin. Jane threw Sirius's wand after them and fumed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Snape softly.

He nodded weakly, and accepted his wand back from Hermione.

"Can we talk to you?" Harry asked tensely.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said, lightly touching Snape's arm.

"Just what happened, Hermione?!" Harry exploded, once inside a safe and empty classroom.

"Sirius is such a prat!" was all Hermione said.

Seeing Ron and Harry's confused expressions, she continued and told them about the whole ordeal.

"Yes but you didn't have to go and bash Sirius's head with a plate!" Harry said disaprovingly.

"But Harry, you know what he was like as a teenager! In Snape's pensive, don't you remember?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry nodded, "I understand. But what were you doing with Snape?"

"He had just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and all we were doing was talking and Sirius comes up and thinks that I might actually like him," Hermione mumbled.

"Did you say yes to Snape?!" Ron panicked.

"I know Sirius was really arrogant in his teen years, Hermione, and I'm sorry," Harry apologized. No one had heard, or pretended not to hear what Ron had said.

"What did you _say_, Hermione?!" Ron asked again.

"I said yes," Hermione said briskly and walked out.

"You should probably go talk to her," Harry urged. Ron had filled him in about last night.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so," Ron said, uncertainly, walking out after her.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her.

She turned around, and shook her head sadly and kept walking.


	17. Endless Friendships

**Author's Note: **Here's some more about the Marauders. Because after all, what's the 70's without some Marauder goodness?! And I guess this is a pretty dramatic chapter, but hey, deal with it!Okay well, I'm glad I'm getting more reviews! And I was thinking, since all of you take the time to read my fic and review, I thought it'd only be polite to personalize my replies to my reviewers.

**lalala879345 -** Aww your review was so nice, thank you!

**RSegovia- **Yeah, I was thinking that they were all a bit OOC too, but then no one can write Harry Potter like JKR so I stopped trying to write identical to her. And now that you've mentioned it, I might include something about the Marauders and Rita becoming animagi together, even though it doesn't say anything about that in the book, because it'd make it more interesting, don't you think?

**irgova- **Is my story _that _scary?! (Haha, I don't know why you gasped loudly, so I'm just guessing you thought it was scary)

**Jaded Angel8- **Glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**GiGiFanFic- **Your reviews always make me smile, and inspire me to continue. Thanks for the lovely reviews, you're too kind!

Okay, so enough with my 'You like me! You really like me!' speech and on to the story!

But just one more thing, I promise! Towards the middle/endish of this chapter you'll see that there is a Fountain of Zerenie mentioned. It is my own creation, and was not anywhere in the books. Zerenie is a horse that long ago saved the school from a time of danger, and the school thought that to repay him, they could atleast have a water fountain of him in his memory. And for the full effect, it's in an enchanted area where it's always warm and never cold. Cause I just remembered that it was winter time where they are and I wanted it to be sunny and warm for that scene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sirius!_"

Sirius unwillingly opened his eyes, afraid he'd see his best friend's glare. Indeed he did see a pair of furious hazel eyes staring back at him.

"I'm sorry, James," Sirius apologized sincerely.

"I _told _you!" James raged, "I told you not to get into trouble with Snape!"

"I said I was sorry!" Sirius protested.

"Do you think Lily's going to care if you said sorry?! C'mon Padfoot it's taken me forever to get her to go on a date with me and the one chance I get it might be ruined."

An unexpected jealousy bubbled in Sirius's stomache. Why was it always Lily? If Sirius did something wrong, James would scold him. Why? Because _Lily _wouldn't approve of mischief and madness. Before his very own eyes, Sirius Black witnessed the metamorphasis of his best friend. Sirius fought the urge to yell at him, but only because James had finally scored a date with the Lovely Perfect and Beautiful Lily.

"Sorry," Sirius spat, bitterly.

James's eyes softened, as he slowly began to realize just how horribly he had been treating his best mate. "Padfoot, my dear friend, I'm so sorry. I never realized how rotten I was treating you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Sirius looked down, a tear running down his cheek. He looked back up, his face watery. "I was afraid you'd run off with Lily and forget all about me! Please don't ever forget me, James! Please dont ever forget me!"

James gave him a strong hug, surprised at the sudden sadness. "What's wrong, Sirius?"

Sirius conjured himself up a handkerchief and blew his nose. "I feel like everyone is moving forward and I'm slowly going backwards. My parents have disowned me, James. They've no regard or concern for me. And all of you and excelling and I'm just Sirius."

"No, you're not. You know that Remus, Peter and I are always there for you. Always. We'll be the Marauders always and forever. Don't you forget it either, Sirius Black!" James said sternly, wagging a finger in Sirius's face.

Sirius sniffed, "Thanks mate. Always and forever."

James and Sirius shook hands as if they were making a pact, and hugged once again.

Sirius looked down, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this..."

James feigned confusion, "About what, Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed and got up from his chair, as did James who followed him out of the Great Hall, and into the chilly, sunny day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong."

Hermione Granger looked into Ron Weasley's eyes, confused. She didn't know what she was feeling. Jealousy had suddenly come within her mind last night, causing her to be so angry and resentful

"I'm sorry about last night, Ron. And about walking away from you today. I really am sorry," Hermione said, sorrowly.

"Yes, but I want to know why you reacted that way, 'Mione," Ron pressed.

"I..I..I was jealous, Ron," Hermione said, ashamed.

"Jealous of _what_? C'mon Hermione, tell me!" Ron pleaded.

"I don't know, Ron! I'm so confused right now, I don't know!" Hermione said, helplessly.

"How are you confused?" Ron asked.

"Well, I thought I liked you for a little bit, Ron. Like last night, I thought I liked you. But..but now I see that you're more like my brother than my lover," Hermione explained. Ron choked when she said the word 'lover'.

"Well..you _don't_ like me, do you?" Ron asked, blushing.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, and her eyes brightened. "No, so I guess we have nothing to worry about."

"Good, because you'll never believe what happened at breakfast!" Ron gushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione sat outside, by the Fountain of Zerenie as it blew out water from its mouth and splashed the two of them with little water drops.

This was an enchanted part of the Hogwart's grounds, that was always sunny and never cold.

"So you're officially going out with her now?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Weird, huh?" Ron asked.

"You can say that again! Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Hermione smirked.

"No..why? Is there something special I'm supposed to do? Do I give her flowers? Do I buy her a present?" Ron panicked.

Hermione giggled and told him to calm down, and to just be himself because obviously Rita liked him for who he was.

"So you guys are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked, running her hand through the water at the bottom of the fountain.

"Yeah, we're going to meet at the Three Broomsticks," Ron said, picking a purple pansy off the bush beside him and handing it to Hermione.

Hermione accepted it graciously and put it in her hair. "Do you mind if I go with Severus, then?"

"Since when do you call him Severus? And no, I don't mind, but I just don't see how you can be going anywhere with him.." Ron frowned.

"Well, Ron, he's not so bad. I don't know why he's always so bitter in our time, but as a teenager he's really a pretty nice guy," Hermione explained.

"I guess so," Ron said, laying back on a soft patch of grass, folding his arms behind his back and closing his eyes against the bright sun.

Hermione yawned and laid back beside him, shutting her eyes. "Yeah..." she said, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	18. Nestling in the Snow

**Ramblings of an Author: **I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this chapter, but it's been done for almost a week now and because of the read-only mode that was in, I couldn't submit any new chapters. So yeah, here's a long chapter to make up for it. Holy _shit_! I just realized we haven't heard from Malfoy in a longass time! This chapter is automatically dedicated to Draco Malfoy, since we completely forgot about him. It's been what..6 chapters or so since I've talked about him? Aaand, I must say that I'm proud of myself and my fic and the way it's coming along. _I_ like it atleast, even though a couple of you think it needs improvement. So anyway here's some little notes to a few of you:

**Jaded Angel8: **It's my first fic, so forgive my choppiness.

**lalala879345: **I actually thought that chapter was longer than the rest. It seemed to take me forever to write it, lol. I'll try to be longer with this chapter! But then, shorter chapters get updated quicker, rather than longer chapters slow updates.

**mystery shopper101: **Don't worry, they'll eventually go back to their own time era, but for now let's have a little fun with them, shall we? And I'm glad you liked my fic! Thanks for reviewing! It really made my day.

**One more note! Originally, Hermione and Draco shared a kiss in this chapter, but I didn't want them to get into a relationship just yet, so for now it's just a very subtle romance. And it's not confirmed that they _will_ be together, so for all of you people that think Hermione and Draco will end up together...you might just be wrong. ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy sat alone, outside on the Hogwart's grounds by the Great Lake, watching the Giant Squid's tentacles pop out of the nearly frozen water. He had on a large overcoat on top of his long black robes, and a furry gray hat that covered his ears. He had been feeling especially lonely these past few days, as he watched Potter and his friends automatically fit in with everyone around them. Potter and his mother had been spending an awful lot of time together, Granger had unfortunetly befriended his own mother, and Weasley could be seen amongst different people. Usually around Potter's father and a pretty girl with glasses. Draco had reason to believe it was Rita Skeeter, the infamous reporter known for bashing just about everyone in the future. This morning though, his mum had noticed him and had talked to him all through breakfast. It was to his great regret to say that she was incredibly like Pansy Parkinson, a girl who was so clingy to Draco it made him sick. She was considerably prettier and nicer though. Her face wasn't pudgy like Pansy's, and her face didn't remind Draco of a bulldog.

"Draco?" a soft female voice said timidly from behind.

Draco turned and sighed, he had wanted some time to himself, which really wasn't that hard since he had no friends in this time era. Hermione Granger stood behind him, her face red from the cold and her hair was wet and straight, so he assumed that she'd just showered.

"Hi," Draco said, a little unenthusiastically. He had been avoiding Hermione for the past two days, afraid of what he'd act like. He found himself acting weird everytime he saw her, and his heart skipped a beat everytime she caught his eye. He refused to believe he might like her.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Hermione said casually, still standing there.

"Yeah, you've been busy talking to my mum probably," Draco shrugged.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing beside Draco. He nodded and she sat down beside him under the tree.

"What've you been up to? The only class I have with you is N.E.W.T Potions," Hermione said.

"Nothing, really," Draco stared at the white ground.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"I might. But there isn't anything new from our time, probably will be just the same old stuff," he said, still staring at the ground.

"You could come with me," Hermione suggested. Draco looked up into her eyes.

"Well...me and _Snape_," Hermione clarified.

Draco's eyes fell, "You're going with Snape?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he asked me this morning. He seems like a sweet guy."

"This is our Potions Professor, Hermione."

"I know..but still, he's nice," she said, shrugging. She slowly smiled, and her eyes glowed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You just called me Hermione," she grinned.

"Oh I..didn't mean to," Draco corrected quickly.

Hermione still smiled, "Whatever you say, _Draco_."

Hermione looked so pretty, her face wet from the flakes and her eyes beaming. She slowly started to inch her hand towards Draco's, and since he didn't protest, she held his hand. Neither of them said a word, but simply held hands as the snowflakes fell on them, looking forward at the lake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rita skipped happily down the empty hallway, and whilst turning the corner, she ran into the current man of her dreams. "Sean!"

"Hello Rita," Sean said merrily.

"All set for tomorrow?" she asked, still skipping in her mind.

"Yes, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at around lunchtime, because I need to speak with Harry and Jane before that," he confirmed.

"Who's Jane?" Rita asked.

"She's in Slytherin, she's got kinda bushy hair and she's really smart," Ron said.

"A _Slytherin_?" Rita repeated, arching a thin brow.

"Well, she's not like the rest of them. She's incredible, and talented, and smart and just amazing," Ron sighed happily.

"Oh.." said Rita, looking at the ground.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that! We..we're just friends," Ron assured her.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow!" she said on a higher note, and rushed down the hallway.

"Actually, I don't even know if we're still friends..." Ron said in the empty hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your hand is really soft," Hermione commented absentmindedly.

"You know...I really don't _like_ being mean and selfish," Draco started, "It's just..Malfoys have always had this reputation for being better and superior, and I guess I'm the first Malfoy to disagree with this. But I'd be kicked out of the family if I ever said anything."

"I'm glad you're not really like that. I like being your..friend," Hermione said.

"Is that what we are? Friends?" Malfoy said, confused.

Hermione laughed, "Well, I certainly hope so. I..like being around you, Draco."

"You're probably my first real friend, you know," said Draco.

"What are you implying, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione smirked.

"I admit, Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly friends. Hell, they can barely make out full proper sentences."

"Well, I can't say the same..because Ron and Harry are really great friends, but a change from them is nice," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I've always ragged on you guys. I guess I was just jealous," Draco apologized.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "_You_? _Jealous_?"

"Well, you can't say you haven't heard people complaining about me. Slytherins are probably the most hated house in the school."

"Well, I like you, and I don't care what anyone says," Hermione declared.

"Thanks Hermione," Draco smiled.

Hermione moved in closer to Draco and rested her head on his shoulder, still holding hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jane!"

Hermione turned around and saw Severus Snape jogging up to her.

"Is it true you were nestling with Artemis Nigellus under a tree outside?" Snape asked, distraught.

Hermione was caught off gaurd. "What?!"

"A friend of mine, Rookwood, said he saw you and him awfully close," Snape repeated clearly.

"It must've been someone else. That Nigellus is pretty good-looking, it could've been any girl," she said quickly. Inside she was fully agreeing with herself, Draco really _was_ good-looking.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't you," Snape said.

"Erm, yeah," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Are you friends with him?" Snape asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Hermione smiled. _Friends_. Who would've thought?

"Where did you all come from? You, him and the two Gryffindors?" Snape asked thoughtfully.

"A school outside of London. It got shut down for lack of funding money," Hermione covered, smoothly.

"Which school?" Snape questioned.

"Does it _matter_?" Hermione replied, annoyed.

"N-no, of course not," Snape assured.

"Look, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said quickly, and walked away in a hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans stood in the common room, on the opposite end of Harry Peagreen, nervous. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him she couldn't go to Hogsmeade with him because she had made a date with James, but she _had_ made a date with James and she didn't want to break it. She slowly walked over to where Harry was sitting, reading a book on Quidditch.

"Harry?" Lily stammered.

Harry looked up, his eyes gleaming. "Hi Lily!"

"I-I can't go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow," Lily said quickly.

Harry's face fell, "That's too bad, why?"

"I..I uh..I haveadatewithJames."

"You what?"

"I have..a _date_ with James," Lily repeated.

To Lily's surprise, Harry cheered up. "That's great!"

"You don't mind?!" Lily gaped.

"Not at all! Go! Have a great time!" Harry grinned.

"Okay..." Lily said, disappointed. She had half-wanted Harry to object and insist that she go with him.

"I'm glad you and James are starting to get along," Harry sighed happily.

"Yeah," Liky said half-heartedly.


	19. Makeovers and Bets

**Author's Note: **Okay, I wanted Hermione to be a little better looking..so in this chapter she'll get a little prettier. She is in no way going to be a Mary-Sue, because I'm anti-Mary Sue's. But haven't you noticed she's the only one that didn't change her appearance out of the four? Review, por favor!! Aaaaand, in this chapter Narcissa mentions a vanity store in Hogsmeade, and it's completely made up, folks. In fact, almost all of Narcissa's vanity products are made up.

And I can't believe none of you noticed a glitch in my story! Didn't you notice that in Chapter 15 when Lily asked James to Hogsmeade, she said 'Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?' or something like that. Well, that was a few days ago, and people are still saying that Hogsmeade trip it tomorrow. So just so we clear it up, that was a glitch and now that that's done with..on to the story!

**I really need some suggestions, people! I think my fic is going downhill, and I don't want that to happen so your suggestions and ideas and really helpful. Enough 'This fic could use some improvement' and start telling me what it needs to improve itself.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Jane?" Narcissa called later that night across the Slytherin Common Room.

Hermione Granger was conversing and laughing and overall having a good time talking to Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked over and gave Narcissa a questioning look. Narcissa gestured for Hermione to come over there, and Hermione excused herself and walked to Narcissa.

"What is it?"

"Come to the dormitory with me!" Narcissa whispered in a rush, turning and running down the staircase into the girls' dormitory.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked again.

"Well...do you like Artemis?" asked Narcissa.

A blush crept up Hermione's neck, which Narcissa took as a yes.

"I think he likes me too...but what about Snape?" Hermioned worried.

"Oh honey, no problem. Just break it to him gently tomorrow at Hogsmeade that you only want to be friends," Narcissa said. She started to play with Hermione's jungle of hair and thoughtfully said, "Hey Jane..would you mind if I gave you a makeover?"

"I guess...just nothing drastic, okay?" Hermione warned.

"Promise," Narcissa said, holding her pinky out for Hermione's pinky.

Narcissa ran over to her vanity dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a big wooden box. "My mum sent me a bunch've make-up and books on spells for your hair and face last Christmas," she explained, "And there's this cute little shop in Hogsmeade called Vanity is Sanity, you should stop by there tomorrow, it's full of cosmetics and the like."

Narcissa pulled out various potion bottles from the box, and started towards a very nervous Hermione. Narcissa opened up a maroon potion bottle, and poured some of the potion onto Hermione's hair.

Hermione exclaimed, "This is that Sleekeazy stuff isn't it?"

"Yup, how'd you know?" Narcissa said, humming.

"I've used it once or twice. It really works too," Hermione said.

"This is a rare edition, my grandmother bought it for me. It's permanent," Narcissa said.

Hermione jumped, "_Permanent_?!"

"Yes..but it's really going to look good on you, I promise! And if you _really _don't like it, I have an antidote," said Narcissa, calming Hermione down and eventually making her go along with it.

Hermione's hair magically straightened as Narcissa massaged it into her hair. Next, Narcissa pulled out her wand from her robes and opened up a book that was lying on her bookshelf. It was entitled, _Alena Marstrusen's Guide to Successful Beauty. _"There we are," Narcissa said, "Chapter 6: Lovely Lips."

Narcissa muttered an incantation, and red sparks flew out of her wand. She placed the wand on Hermione's lips and began to trace them. Hermione's lips felt tingly and they buzzed.

A half hour later, Hermione gazed at herself in the full length mirror, and gaped. "Wow..."

"And all I did was use the Sleekeazy's stuff and put some charms on your face. You really are beautiful with the right make-up, you know," Narcissa said, standing behind her.

"Just take a look at me for proof!" Narcissa teased, fluffing up her blond hair. "Let's go upstairs and see what everyone thinks!"

The two girls rushed upstairs squealing and laughing and into the Common Room.

A few of the boys gasped and gave her appraising looks as they tried to slick their hair back and look sexy. Hermione walked over to Draco, and simple stood there until he noticed her.

He looked up and gaped, "Wow Granger, you look really good."

"Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smiled, "I think I'll take a visit to the Gryffindor Common Room."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gryffindor Common Room was buzzing with activity as students made last minute plans for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Ron and Harry were engaged in an intense game of Wizard's Chess, Lily gushed and gossiped with her friends, and the Marauders were in a private corner, no doubt discussing their latest plans to wreak havoc in the school.

Hermione, who had been given the Gryffindor password by Ron and Harry, walked in quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to the fact that there was a Slytherin present in the Gryffindor's territory. She had a large cloak on, with the hood turned up on her head and she slowly walked over to where Harry and Ron were playing Chess and sat down beside them.

"Hey guys, it's me," she whispered.

"Hey," Ron said, absentmindedly as he moved his bishop to E4.

Harry only grunted a greeting as he concentrated on the game.

"Hel_lo_?!" said Hermione irritably.

The boys didn't reply, and so she threw the chess pieces on the floor and stood up.

"What was that for!?" they both said in unison.

"You never have any time for me anymore!" raged Hermione. She turned and fled out of the Common Room.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks and ran after her. "Hermione!" Ron called after her.

She ran out into the Quidditch Pitch and into the broomshed. Ron and Harry followed her and couldn't see anything in the dark shed.

"_Lumos_," Harry said to his wand. A small light lit up the shed and they found Hermione sitting in a corner, her hand in her hands.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" said Ron softly, patting her shoulder.

"All I wanted was to show you guys the makeover Narcissa gave me and you can't even make an effort to say hello," Hermione sighed, "I understand I'm a girl and we have different interests but we're best friends!"

"We're sorry, Hermione," Harry said, "We promise we'll always have time for you."

"Yeah, always," Ron assured, grabbing the two of them into a hug.

Hermione pecked them both on the cheek and stood up, "Thanks boys."

"So show us that makeover," Harry grinned.

Hermione took the cloak off of her and twirled around.

"Don't you look gorgeous!" Ron said in a girly high-pitched voice.

"Oh my gawd, that lipstick is to _die_ for," Harry squealed. Him and Ron started to fawn over Hermione's make-up as though they were girls, making Hermione double over with laughter.

"You guys are too much," Hermione giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Rita, what are your plans for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Lily asked.

Rita raised her eyebrows, "Didn't I tell you? I'm going with Sean!"

"Rita you sneeky devil, you never told me!" squealed Lily, throwing a pillow at her.

"Well, you never told me _you_ asked James to go to Hogsmeade. You said _he_ asked you," Rita smirked.

"How did you....?"

"I overheard Lupin and Pettigrew talking during Potions," Rita explained.

"Well, I just felt bad for him, that's all," Lily said, trying to keep some of her dignity.

"Go on and talk to him!" urged Rita, pushing Lily off the couch.

"I don't know.." hestitated Lily. Rita gave her another shove in the direction of the Marauders.

"Hi James," Lily said timidly.

James grinned at her, "Hi Lily!"

Sirius elbowed Lupin and Pettigrew and motioned to the portrait hole, and they took their leave, leaving Lily and James to talk about tomorrow's festivities.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you know about this Jane Polkiss girl, Moony?" Sirius asked, biting into an apple as they wandered the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Well, I know that she is _incredibly_ smart. She's already at the top of all of her classes, besides Defense Against the Dark Arts, which her fellow Harry Peagreen is top of. And I've also heard that she and the other new Slytherin, Artemis I think it was, are pretty close," Remus Lupin said, "Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know," Sirius said casually.

Remus's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You're not thinking of going for her, are you? Because she hardly seems like the type to mess around with."

"No girl has been able to resist me so far, Moony," Sirius said proudly.

"Well, the girls that you usually go after are brain-dead and will take what they can get," Remus said, bringing down Sirius's ego.

"They are _not_!" Sirius protested, "What about that really smart girl? The brunette Ravenclaw?"

"You don't even know her _name!_" Remus retorted, "And she was incredibly drunk that night, if you remember."

"Okay, so she had a firewhiskey or two, she was still smart," pointed out Sirius.

"Well apparently that night she wasn't, she was just as ditzy as every other girl that night," Remus said.

"Atleast I can get a girl, Moony!" Sirius challenged.

"Is that so?" Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that's right," Sirius said puffing out his chest, "And how about we make a bet. Are you for it?"

Remus thought it over, "Okay. First one to get an _intelligent_ girl who isn't drunk wins."

Sirius grinned an evil grin, "And the loser has to confess his undying love for Professor McGonagall at breakfast the next day."

"I didn't know you felt that way about Professor McGonagall, Padfoot," Remus teased.

"Yes, but you'll be the one telling the public you love her," Sirius snapped.

"Oh and Sirius? No bribing. This girl actually has to _like_ you," Remus added.

"You're on," Sirius said, holding out his hand for Remus to shake.

They shook hands very slowly, looking each other in the eye suspiciously. "Start!" Remus called running down the hallway to where a group of girls were standing.

"No fair, Moony!" whined Sirius, running in another direction in search of a girl.


	20. The Hogsmeade Trip

**Author's Note: **Woo, 2oth chapter. Sorry about that long gap, but I've a good excuse. I was in Pakistan from the 22nd-12th, and since then I've been making up all this crap for school and yeah. I have kickass bags under my eyes now. (No that's not sarcasm, I really _do_ think bags are kickass)

Arghhh I'm not sure what to do with my fic...**SO GIVE ME SOME DAMN SUGGESTIONS, PEOPLE!**

(Yes, the Michael Lovegood mentioned in this chapter is supposed to be Luna's father, but Michael and Randie are just first names that I made up)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning of the first Hogsmeade trip, and all students 3rd year and above were scrambling about, confirming last minute plans with their friends. Students stuffed their faces with breakfast very quickly, not wanting to miss a minute of the trip.

_That girl looks good. Nice figure, gorgeous lips...they look nice and kissable, oh and I like that eye shadow she's wearing,_ Sirius thought, checking over a Ravenclaw 6th year. Her hair was blond and thin and fell limply over her shoulders, but her face had a healthy glow.

Sirius sauntered over to the Ravenclaw and the two friends she was laughing with. "Hello there, I don't believe I've met you before," he said smoothly, grabbing her hand and planting a soft kiss on it.

The girl looked at one of her friends and looked back at Sirius and began to giggle and blush. "I'm Randie, but I'm sorry I've already got a boyfriend. He's a Gryffindor, you might know him."

Sirius portrayed a face of fake interest, "Oh really? Who?"

"Michael Lovegood," she said.

Sirius choked, "_That_ freak-case?!" Michael Lovegood was known to be rather bizarre and his interests were doubtable.

Randie glared, and turned coldly on her heel and walked in the other direction.

"Well, we can cross that one off the list," Sirius said, annoyed.

He looked across the hallway and found Remus chatting with a lovely looking girl. A few seconds later he realized it was that Jane Polkiss girl, the one who was to accompany Snape to Hogsmeade, and also the one who had bashed Sirius's head with a plate. She looked very different, Sirius suspected she had been playing around with those girl products. Personally, Sirius feared make-up and the like, and was sure every other male did, as those chemicals looked nothing less than suspicious.

He looked around the room, scouting for worthy girls, and came across a beautiful brunette. "Ooh, that one is _gold!_" Sirius exclaimed, making his way over to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I don't know how many times I've told Harry and Sean that you can't apparate on school grounds...honestly! It's all in Hogwarts, A History, really," Hermione said.

"You've read Hogwarts, A History?" said Remus, impressed.

"I think I'm the only one, too. Just last night I heard 3rd years wondering why when it rained, the Great Hall never got wet. They thought the ceiling was _real_!! It's _bewitched_, I told them," Hermione went on.

"Exactly! And how about the muggle-borns that think their ellekteroniks will work here?" Remus said.

Hermione laughed, "E-lec-tron-ics."

"Elektroniks?" Remus said.

"EE-LEC-TRAH-NICS," she sounded out.

"I think I've got it now," Remus smiled.

"I remember this one boy, Vik-" Hermione started, but cut herself off. "I mean, I forgot his name. But he couldn't pronounce my name right."

Remus laughed, "How hard is it to pronounce Jane?"

Hermione had forgotten she was Jane for a minute, and mentally smacked herself for being so slow. "Uh..he was from Bulgaria, you can't blame him."

"Jane?" an impatient voice called from behind.

"Oh, hello Severus," Hermione replied.

"Lupin," Snape snarled.

"I'll be leaving, catch you later, Jane," Remus said, nodding to Hermione and departing in the opposite direction.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked.

"Yes. What kind of stores are there in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, as a means of conversation.

"Well, I reckon they've got the best sweets shop in the whole county. Honeydukes-sells every kind of candy you can think of," Snape said, his mouth watering at the thought of a large slab of their caramel chocolate.

"Yum," Hermione said, not thinking that at all. Being raised by two dentists, she was raised on the idea that candies were bad for you, and so she didn't indulge in sweets often.

The couple headed out into the large field outside by the lake, and waited until McGonagall was finished taking the attendance before departing to Hogsmeade. Hermione found it hard to keep the conversation going with Snape, for he was naturally such a quite and mysterious boy, and when he did speak in full sentences, it was either about the whether or homework assignments. Hermione regretted ever accepting his offer to accompany her to Hogsmeade. She could've had a lovely time catching up with Harry and Ron, as they undoubtedly roamed the Zonko's Joke Shop. Hermione suddenly remembered Ron and Rita's date, and felt a pang of jealousy, for reasons she herself did not know. She was sure she was only jealous because she wanted Ron's _friendship_ and nothing more, but the more she thought about it, the less she was able to convince herself. She managed to tune into bits of what Snape was saying, and she heard the words, 'books', 'snow' and 'toads'. She couldn't imagine what the three might have in common, but nodded as though she understood what Snape was saying and continued to dread the rest of their date.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Rita sat quietly in Madame Puddifoot's, both sipping on warm butterbeer. Ron felt uncomfortable in the little pink cafe; he felt it was too feminine for him. Ron looked out the window, and stared at the many students hurrying from store to store, buying candies and gifts for their friends and families. And then he looked at him with Rita, and realized it could've never looked more wrong. She took another small sip of her butterbeer, pretending to be highly interested in the spider weaving a web in the corner of the ceiling.

Ron cleared his throat, "So..."

Rita had at the same time said that, and they both began to laugh nervously.

"Uh, maybe this wasn't a good idea..." Ron started.

"Yeah, this is kind've awkward, isn't it? Friends?" Rita said, holding out her hand.

He shook it firmly and replied, "Friends."

They paid Madame Puddifoot and left to continue their day in Hogsmeade together, only now as just friends. Rita dragged him to the Quills store, where she took what seemed like hours examining each quill before she finally decided on a Quick-Quotes Quill.

"So, you like to write?" Ron asked her, as they left the store, heading to the Quidditch shop.

"Oh I _live_ for it. Someday I hope to be a journalist," Rita said, and at which point Ron inwardly smiled, "But not one that corrupts people, I want to be a true journalists, who writes based on evidence and the truth. I've never liked yellow journalism, I've seem how it ruins people's lives."

Ron felt a little uncomfortable, as he became conscious of the fact that he was befriending Rita Skeeter, and that she was saying she did not want to be the person she was going to become.

"I hope you don't become one of those journalists too," Ron agreed, somewhat sadly.

They entered the Quidditch store now talking about their favourite Quidditch team, which they both shared.

"Another Cannons fan! _Brilliant!_" Rita exclaimed.

Ron was just as excited, finally someone to obsess over the Chudley Cannons with. It turned out Rita knew quite a bit about Quidditch, and Ron decided she was better as a friend than a girlfriend.

After they fawned over the new(to Rita) Cleansweep '76, they left for Honeydukes, to pick up lots of chocolate and blood pops and ice mice and basically everything they could get their hands on.

After a good half hour in Honeydukes, they came out of the packed store with bags full of toffees and sweets. They headed for Zonko's next, because Rita was running low on dungbombs(it turned out she was the one setting mysterious dungbombs off during class, just to rebel against her perfectionist parents) and stopped to admire the Shrieking Shack along the way.

An hour later, they merrily walked back up the path to Hogwarts, as the sun just began to set and the sky was painted red and orange. They carried bags and bags of all the things they had bought and it wasn't until Rita had stopped to tie her shoes that Ron whipped a large snowball at her and toppled her over. She shrieked and quickly retaliated, Ron was so amazed by her fast reaction that he wasn't prepared for the huge _thump!_ against his left temple. He dropped his bags and chased her up the path throwing snowballs the whole time, as Rita ran as fast as she could, occasionally throwing a random snowball behind her. She was no match for Ron's long legs, and he soon caught up to her, and toppled on top of her as he slipped on an ice patch. Rita's breathing was hard as she giggled and struggled to get out of Ron's clutch. She wriggled free and announced herself the winner, bowing to the invisible audience. She helped Ron up, and they collected their bags and headed for the magnificent castle again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Snape had been walking up to the castle behind Rita and Ron, and throughout their whole snowfight, Hermione stared, heartbroken. She had shed two or three tears, in which she covered up for by telling Snape that something had flew in her eye. Soon after the shock wore off, full-fledged jealousy poisoned her heart.


	21. Cracking Ice

**Author's Note: Well, I must say I was very surprised when I found so many reviews in my inbox, and I am eternally grateful. A lot of you had questions and suggestions and whatnot, so I'll reply to you guys. WARNING: There's some slash in this chapter, and there will be more than mild slash in the chapters to come. So for you homophobes out there, I probably wouldn't continue from this point.**

**Wytil: Well, yeah they're just getting used to this whole time travel ordeal and they're busy trying to fit in so they're not really thinking about getting back, but of course they'll eventually realize they need to get back to their own time period.**

**Tania25: Hah, your review made me laugh, and Hermione _does_ seem like she 'gets around' a lot, doesn't she? shrug She'll pick a guy sooner or later, as to who, though, you won't find out anytime soon! But you can rule out Snape, since it's pretty obvious she doesn't like him in the 20th chapter, since she's hardly paying attention to him. And as to calling Snape by Severus, people at Hogwarts mostly call others by their last names, unless they're good friends or something(i.e Malfoy calls Crabbe and Goyle by their last names.) Snape only calls Hermione by her fake first name because he's lovesick.**

**HandsOff: Haha, thanks!**

**Marguerida: FINALLY! I thought no one would ever notice that Harry and Ron have called Hermione by her real name in public. It's not a mistake, I did intend for them to call her Hermione, but as you'll see they were in a packed common room and no one was really paying attention to what they were saying.**

**Rix: Thanks for informing me of that! I changed it to something else, I can't remember what I changed it to though..but thanks again. **

**PurpleLight: Don't worry, Hermione and Snape have no romance in the future. But as to Hermione _will_ end up with, I'm not telling! It could be Remus or any other guys she's stringing along.**

Pink-Helga: Yes, I _do_ have a nasty temper and will often bitch in my author's notes in the future, but your review was really thoughtful and I truly appreciate it!

**Swim-Chic13: Yes, I meant to type 'Lily', but I'm too lazy to go back and edit it. Typos are meaningful mistakes,after all. :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry had for the most part, spent his Hogsmeade trip by himself, wandering the crowded streets, keeping a distance from the people. He had stopped in The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, but the place was packed and so he finished it off quickly and left again. He wondered the whole day what Lily and his father were doing, or how Ron and Rita's date was going, or how Hermione was dealing with Snape. There was no doubt in his mind that Hermione would realize she had no romantic interest in Snape and leave him after their date. As to Ron and Rita, Harry wasn't sure, for he had seen the look in both of their eyes' when he saw them in the halls. Lily and his father had to be getting on well, since Sirius and Lupin had told him that they both started dating in their 7th year.

He spent the rest of his time sitting at the Shrieking Shack, reliving the memories he'd experienced in there in his 3rd year. He remembered how Ron had declared Sirius had to kill him and Hermione before they could get to Harry. Harry realized just how great his friends were, and he missed them both very much over the few days he'd spent apart from them. He knew he'd never get another chance to know his parents and spend time with them, but surprisingly his friends seemed more important right now. He feared they were drifting apart, and when or if they ever got back to their own time era, they all wouldn't be best friends anymore. He vowed that when he got back to the castle later in the evening, he would spend time with the two people who meant more to him than his own parents. He hardly knew his parents, they had died when he was a year old, and he had to move on from that fact, and appreciate what he had. Ron and Hermione were more than enough for him, and he now knew who was important in his life. Not his parents, because he didn't _have_ parents, but his friends. True friends.

He now sat alone again, at the Gryffindor table, eating his dinner. He didn't seem to be eating, but pushing his food around his plate. He had been determined to atleast talk to Hermione and Ron, but he couldn't even manage that. He had run into Ron in the dormitory, but he said he had to run and meet Rita. Hermione was nowhere to be seen until just a half hour ago, but she too had plans with Narcissa. He saw that Malfoy was eating alone too, and wondered if he were feeling the same way. Did he miss Crabbe and Goyle? Did he miss being the bully instead of the loner? Harry hesitated to go over to the Slytherin table and talk to him, but decided against it. This was _Malfoy_, his sworn enemy since 1st year.

He pushed back his chair violently, angry that Hermione and Ron hadn't given any thought over him, and stalked out of the Great Hall. He didn't feel like going back to the Common Room, he wasn't tired enough to sleep early, and he had no friends to talk to. He decided to go outside and sit by the lake, even though it was freezing and no one would be out there at a time like this. But he realized that's what he probably wanted, to just be alone again.

Soon enough, after he'd settled for staring at the frozen lake, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Potter," Malfoy's said, curtly.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said, not bothering to turn around. He didn't feel like arguing, or listening to Malfoy rag on about his muggle-born mother or muggle-lover father.

Without saying anything, Malfoy sat by him, picking up snow and letting it run through his hands.

"Like it here, so far?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Me neither."

Some more silence, and more snow through Malfoy's hands.

"Met your mum?" Harry asked.

"Met your dad?" Malfoy replied.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Do you think the ice would break if I stood on it?" Malfoy asked.

"Go for it," said Harry.

Malfoy stood, and walked onto the ice. He stood there and then began to slide around the lake.

"Fun?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Malfoy said, from the other side of the lake, "Join me?"

Harry got up and brushed the snow off his bottom, and stepped onto the ice, not as gracefully as Malfoy, however, as he fell instantly on his back. Malfoy snickered, and slid over to Harry, and to Harry's surprise he helped him up. Harry grabbed Malfoy's hands and stood, but lost his balance again and fell on top of Malfoy. Their lips met briefly in the collision, and they both backed away quickly. They did not acknowledge the incident and continued to slide on the ice together. Harry fell a good few times more, but each time Malfoy helped him up. And each time Malfoy helped Harry up, Harry found himself wanting to fall again, just to have Malfoy's hands on his. Little did he know that Malfoy hoped for Harry to fall more and more, so he could help him up as well. Malfoy stopped sliding, and Harry stopped abruptly by him.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I got a cramp in my leg," Malfoy winced, in pain.

"Here, sit down," Harry instructed, helping Malfoy to sit on the ice. Harry sat beside him, and rolled up Malfoy's pant leg underneath his robes.

"What're you..?" Malfoy started.

Harry shushed him, "Shhh."

Harry began to massage Malfoy's leg and saw his face relax. "Better?"

"Much," Malfoy said.

Harry stared at Malfoy while he massaged his leg, and Malfoy pretended not to notice, but he indeed was blushing.

"Malfoy, you're blushing," Harry smiled.

Malfoy protested, "No I am not!"

"Malfoy, you've got the palest skin, it's impossible not to notice a blush."

"I don't blush often, so I wouldn't know."

"You look nice when you blush," Harry said, "You look human."

"As opposed to what? A robot?" Malfoy inquired.

"Well, you don't show any emotion, you know," Harry reminded him.

"What emotion do you mean? Love? Love is for the weak, Potter," Malfoy brushed him off.

"You're right," Harry said quietly.

"I'm what?!"

"You're right. Love is for the weak," Harry repeated, quiet still.

"Come, Potter. Surely you of all people wouldn't believe that. You're Harry Potter, the boy who everyone loves," Malfoy said.

Harry shook his head sadly, "No, no I'm not. I'm the boy who's fame everyone loves. I'm also the boy who is believed to be mentally unstable, the boy who supposedly cries over his parents, the boy with no one."

"No one?" said Malfoy sadly.

"But you wouldn't know what that's like, would you Malfoy?" Harry said, bitterly, "You, with the parents who give you anything you want, you with the good looks and charm, you with the smarts and the influence and the friends and everything!"

"No Potter, I have nothing," Malfoy confessed, his head hanging, "I have a father who loathes me, who only tolerates me so that I will one day become a powerful Death Eater. The father that thinks I am weak and too feminine. I, with the mother who has never known love. The mother who is so spoiled herself that she never once cared for me, she never held me as a baby, but merely handed me off to the houselves to tend to. I, with the whole wizarding population that despises me for my last name and lack of manners and personality. I have no friends. Crabbe and Goyle are mindless goons that follow me around because I am wealthy, and they hope to inherit some of it. I have no loves in my life. Pansy Parkinson only serves as someone to show off to the public, although she is nothing nice to look at. I have nothing, Harry Potter, I have nothing."

Throughout Malfoy's confession, Harry felt tears spring to his eyes, and as an impulse he leaned forward and hugged Malfoy. Hugged him because he finally found someone who knew exactly how it felt to have no one. To have a reputation label your life. To think your friends were your world but realize they would drop you for others like a hot potato. He hugged him close and tight, and Malfoy hugged him back. He didn't care that he was supposed to hate The Boy Who Lived, because right now he was The Boy Who Understood. Harry finally pulled back, but kept a hold of Malfoy and stared at him. Malfoy stared back squarely with his silvery gray eyes. Harry reached out his hand, but paused and looked at Malfoy as though asking permission and when Malfoy nodded, he put his hands on Malfoy's face. He leaned forward and put his lips to Malfoy's and was surprised at the softness and delicacy in them. He pressed harder, and harder until eventually they were engaged in a heated mouth-to-mouth action. Malfoy sprung himself upon Harry, heatedley kissing him, taking in deep breaths whenever he could. He ran his hands through Harry's hair, pulling him closer. It were as though the two of them were channeling their anger and frustration of the past few days into this kiss, that it became almost too passionate.

They broke apart, breathing hard and wiping the sweat from their faces. They sat back for a few minutes, just breathing hard and staring into the dark, almost black sky. Harry heard a cracking sound, almost like a whip coming down in the thick air, before he with horror realized what the sound was. "Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed but it was too late.

The ice beneath them caved in and they fell into the freezing water. Harry couldn't see a thing in the black water, and all he felt was the searing pain of the cold. He couldn't even think of Malfoy as his body started to become numb. He couldn't decipher which way was up or down, due to the lack of light. He felt slim but strong hands take hold of his right arm and pull him what he guessed was upwards. His head burst through the water and he gasped for air. He couldn't see anything for thirty seconds and he finally regained sight and feeling. Malfoy had saved him from literally freezing to death, and helped him up.

"Thanks," Harry thanked, still gasping for air.

"No problem," Malfoy said, shaking himself of the water.

And just like that, the two boys stood and shook the water off them and walked back to the castle. They shared another kiss, though a smaller one this time, before entering the school. They never forced the other to admit they had kissed, but they continued to kiss and hug and all, when they were alone.


	22. Meeting Molly

**Author's Note: Well, I knew some of you wouldn't appreciate the slash but, what can I say, it's not like I care. I hope you guys won't complain about slash in the later chapters, because don't say I didn't warn you in the previous chapter. And I re-did the ending of chapter 14, so if any of you want to check it out, go ahead.**

**Inuyoukai: It's also really too bad that you can't spell for your life. **

**Marguerida: Lol, sorry, I'm a gay lover and couldn't not have some slash. And also sorry to break it to you but there's _more_ slash on the way. Hope you still continue reading though.**

**RainbowishPrincess: Wow, your comment was really nice, thanks! You're too kind. -blush- And hehe, if you couldn't tell, I also love teh H/D.**

**Handsoff: Haha, Sound of Music is kind've..._too_ happy, don't you think?**

**Jaded Angel8: Thankkkkkkk you. ;D**

**My friends call me K: Thanks! I'm glad some of you like the slash, instead of opposing it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi, Hermione," said Harry, sitting at the Slytherin table for dinner the next night with her. He noticed she was becoming more and more obsessed with her looks lately, and wondered if she was still the snobby know-it-all she was known to be.

"Hey!!" Hermione said, squealing slightly, making Harry wince.

_Since when did Hermione squeal?_ Harry thought.

Hermione reached out and gave him a quick, very feminine hug. Harry winced again. What was happening to Hermione?

"How's everything going?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know, same thing. My grades are starting to slip though," she giggled.

"What do you mean slip?" asked Harry, starting to panic.

"I mean, like, a lot, actually," Hermione confessed, twirling her hair.

"You're disgusting!" Harry exclaimed, a look of utter disgust on his face. He swung back his chair and for the second time in two days, stalked out've the the Great Hall, leaving a shocked Hermione sitting in her seat.

Malfoy watched this all happen, and was quite shocked himself at the horrendous transformation Hermione was going through. She was turning into...well, a ditzy _girl_. He had never known Hermione to let her looks come before her grades.

Harry stomped around the halls, and whilst turning the corner, smacked right into James Potter. Harry glared and growled and continued on his way, leaving James to ponder as to why he was in such a fowl mood.

He walked up to his dormitory and slept early, too angry to think about Hermione.

The next morning, he woke up to a bright shining sun, and walked down the stairs. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting there, eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"Surprise!" they both exclaimed.

"Huh?" Harry said, confused. He noticed Hermione's hair was back to the usual bushy, untameable state.

"We're sorry we've been neglecting you, Harry, but it's all just so new to us and we forgot about ourselves. And when you rudely walked out on me yesterday, I realized I'd been acting like Parvati and Lavender," Hermione said, smiling her natural smile.

"Yeah, mate, we're really sorry. And you know we're always going to be here," Ron added, slapping Harry on the back.

"And for today's festivites, we're going to do a whole lot of nothing, sitting in the Common Room, talking the day, and maybe night, away," said Hermione brightly.

"A whole lot of nothing seems pretty tempting right about now," Harry said, smiling at his friends.

So the trio spent their day together, in front of the Common Room fire, talking about basically everything and anything. It was very natural and real.

"Oh it's awful, just awful," said the girl.

"She's been crying since dawn!" said another.

"I heard she was threatening to kill herself," added a mousy boy.

"Who're you lot talking about?" Ron asked the second years. It was later in the evening and Ron was just coming out of the library and let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Oh it's Molly Weasley, sir," said the second girl, at which Ron's eyebrows jumped. "She's just been fired."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"Last we saw her was in the third-floor girls' bathroom," said the first girl.

Ron hurried up stairs to the girls' bathroom, and as he entered, Molly Weasley was just coming out of the bathroom stall, wiping her eyes. She was indeed much slimmer than she was to become, and had a lovely, shining face.

"This is a _girls'_ bathroom," she pointed out to him.

"Are you Molly Weasley?" Ron asked her, in awe.

Her eyes narrowed, "Yes, I am, and what business is it of yours?"

"I've just found out you've been fired from your student-teacher post. Why?"

Molly barked a laugh, "And what makes you think I'm going to come right out and tell you everything?"

"I just thought you could use a friend," Ron said, hanging his head and turning towards the exit.

"Wait!" she called, reaching out for his arm to hold him back. "It's my attitude that got me fired in the first place, so I might as well quit with the act."

"Well, Professor Flitwick stepped out to speak with Minerva McGonagall for a few minutes and told me to take over the class while he was gone. So of course I was only delighted to do so, and took over talking about Cheering Charms and it's incantation when I see this black-haired kid talking. So I ask him to keep quiet while I was talking and he got this horrible tone with me, which only served to make me mad and so I told him to not take that tone with me, and he started to yell, so _I_ started to yell, and Professor Flitwick walked back in in the middle of this. The boy claimed I'd gotten violent and broken his arm."

"But didn't Madame Pomfrey see that his arm wasn't broken?" Ron asked, having an idea of who the black-haired kid was.

"Oh, don't think I didn't think of that. But when he reached the hospital wing his arm was indeed broken. Nasty temper he's got, but a smart lad, at that. He performed spells on himself, and so he really did break his arm," Molly said bitterly, "And of course since all the evidence was pointing towards me, it was my fault. Two kids even claimed to be witnesses to the whole ordeal, but I'm guessing they were just trying to back their friend up."

"Was this boy very pale?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes, white as a sheet, that one. I kept thinking that black couldn't possibly be his natural hair colour. Too contrasting. He looks a bit like Narcissa Black (she's another girl I teach). Both are very pale, slim, and tall. And blonde _would_ suit him," Molly was saying thoughtfully.

Ron was panicking-it seemed as though Molly were starting to catch on. Would she notice about Harry and Hermione and himself as well? She was bound to notice him, for he had blue hair, and his milky creme skin only went with red. Would she make the connection?

"I know this boy, so if you want me to talk to him or something, I will," Ron said.

"No, no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have shouted. And Dumbledore's been good enough to me. He's a very good man, he is," Molly smiled, "And besides, I miss my family."

"Are you married?" Ron asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, his name's Arthur. And I've two sons as well, Bill and Charlie," Molly said, smiling again. "I wanted a son and a daughter, but Charlie's an angel. He seems to have taken an interest in dragons, as well, even though he's a year old."

"You just want two sons?"

"Well, like I said, I would've prefered a son and daughter, but yes, I think two sons are enough. They're a tough pair to handle as it is," Molly laughed.

"But, lots of kids can be fun," Ron urged.

"You know, here I am, telling you about my job and family, and I don't even know your name," Molly's eyes twinkled.

"Sean. Sean Thomas," Ron said, holding out his hand for hers.

"Well Mr. Thomas, how about a drink in the kitchens?" Molly asked, "I'm not supposed to gloat the fact that I know where the kitchens are, but those house elves are damn useful."

"I'd be delighted," Ron smiled.


	23. Just Friends

**Well, pretty short chapter for you all. Sorry it took a while for this chapter, but I've excited news! I'm the student director for the play, Les Miserables (I have a co-director with me)! But this might not be so exciting to those of you who keep up with this fic, as I won't have nearly as much time to write as I do now, but no worries, I'll never abandon my fic. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to start writing for the Father or Foe? fic I've been writing.**

"I had a fun time" said Lily.

James smiled"I'm glad, so did I."

They walked together on the Hogwarts Grounds, holding hands in the snow. They were, of course, refering to their Hogsmeade trip from the past weekend.

"So does this mean we're..." Lily started.

James looked at her"I don't know. What do you want it to mean"

She sighed, thinking. "I want us to be friends, good friends, for now. And maybe after we've gotten to know one another and still want to be together, then I'll agree to dating."

James did not like the sound of that, since he wasn't a very patient boy, but was not about to let his only oppurtunity get away. "Alright, alright it sounds okay to me."

"Good" Lily smiled, letting go of his hand.

James looked down at his wristwatch and said"Quidditch practice, got to go." With that, he fled from there and headed towards the Quidditch pitch, leaving Lily no time to say her good-byes.

James turned the corner rapidly, slamming into Hermione. He knocked her over, but kept running, for he was already late. He felt bad, so he doubled back and helped her up; Hermione was shocked. She stood, with his help, and rubbed her temple. Her head was bleeding, so she whipped out a handkerchief to stop some of the bleeding.

"Great job" said Hermione, grumpily"Knock me down onto some concrete, why don't you."

"I'm really sorry but I'm afraid I'm late for practice, I promise to make it up to you" James called, on the run again.

Hermione shrugged, and continued on her way to the Slytherin Common Room. She wanted to get some of her homework done before dinner, and so she hurried into the Common Room, and began to work on her Transfiguration essay immediately. An hour later, she had completed the essay and was on her way down to the Great Hall. James was muddy and wet, due to the awful weather that had suddenly come along, and hurried to get cleaned up, when he entered the Great Hall. Hermione opened the doors, and slammed them behind her, not knowing of James's presence.

"Ow" a voice from behind exclaimed.

Hermione turned on her heel, guilty. "I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was beh" she started, but stopped when she saw it was James.

"Oh" she said flatly"It's you. Well, guess we're even then. Not bleeding, are you"

"No, but my nose still hurts" James said, rubbing his nose.

"Well, you don't need to make it up to me now, atleast" Hermione said, brightly.

"I guess not" James said"Who are you, by the way? I don't believe we've met."

Hermione held out her hand for him to shake, professionally. "Jane Polkiss, Slytherin 7th year."

James's expression darkened. "Slytherin"

Hermione rolled her eyes"Yes, I'm the spawn of Satan. I'm out to kill every muggle and muggle-born witch or wizard, all because I've been sorted into Slytherin. I _am_ a muggle-born, hello."

James grimaced"Sorry, but you Slytherins have that reputation, you know."

"_Gryffindors_ also have a reputation for being brave and good, but look at what Peter Pettigr" Hermione gasped, and covered her mouth.

"What about Peter" James asked, his eyes narrowing.

"N-nothing. Forget it. I have to go" Hermione said, running out've the Great Hall.

James had caught on that he had heard something he wasn't supposed to know, and followed her. "Wait! Come back"

Hermione looked behind her and sped up. "Go away"

Unfortunetely for Hermione, though, James was taller and much faster, and soon caught up to her, grabbing her hand.

Gasping for air, he wheezed"What was that all about"

Hermione gave him the only excuse she could think of"I was just going to say, that I saw Peter Pettigrew stealing food from the kitchens, and that's not a ... uh, very good thing to do."

James felt like smacking her. He had to run after her for _this_? Peter stole from the kitchens all the time, as did James and the rest of the Marauders.

James tried to serious as possible when he said"Well, um, I'll have a talk with him and tell him not to do..._bad_ things."

Hermione looked at him, wanting to slap _him _as well, for being so naive and ignorant. Didn't he know Peter was bad? Tears started to swell in Hermione's eyes. She quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand, sniffing.

"Right, glad that's settled, I have to go" she said, going back to the Great Hall, to finally get something to eat.

James followed her back, hungry himself. He watched her for the rest of the night, and occasionally she look back up at him, and when he smiled, he was happy to see that she gave him a small smile back.


	24. Hiding in the Closet

**Author's Note: Nothing new to say, here's another update. I need some more suggestions, since I'm completely clueless as to what I should do with this fic.**

"Malfoy!" Harry called, "Malfoy, wait!"

Draco Malfoy turned around, and saw Harry running at him. He turned into a classroom, and waited for Harry to enter.

"I told you, Potter," Malfoy said, "We're not supposed to be public about our..._relationship_. Now come here."

Malfoy grabbed Harry and kissed him. Harry kissed him back, but their kiss was rushed, as though they were eager to finish it.

"I have news!" breathed Harry, "I think I've found a way to return."

Malfoy rolled his eyes amusedly, "Harry, Harry, Harry, always the hero."

"Draco, Draco, Draco, always so jealous," Harry joked, sticking his tongue out at him.

Malfoy stared at Harry's tongue, then lunged for him again, attacking him with passionate kisses.

"Malfoy," Harry said, between kisses, "We have to stop."

Malfoy unwillingly let go of Harry, and allowed him to explain.

"Well, you know how pensieves allow you to recapture your memories? What if we could put our memories of our time era into a pensieve and ... and like return to our time through that? D'you think that'd work?"

Malfoy sighed, "But that's just it, Harry, pensieves only allow you to recap your memories. Nothing more."

"Oh," said Harry, deflated, "I was just trying to be useful..."

"Well, make yourself useful and entertain me, Potter," drawled Malfoy. Harry smirked and locked the classroom door. He took off his school robes, and began to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harry paused, shocked. He immediately began to button up his shirt and threw on his robes. He opened the door, but not before Malfoy could hide in the ingredients closet.

Harry opened the door, and there was Lily.

"What were you doing in here, Harry?" Lily asked, stepping into the classroom and looking around the room, as though expecting someone else to be in here.

"N-nothing," Harry said, cleanly.

"You're not hiding a girl in here, are you, Harry?" Lily winked.

"No, no of course not. Not a _girl_," Harry said, and he heard Malfoy snicker from the closet. Harry coughed loudly to cover up the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked, suddenly alert.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," Harry said, coughing loudly again. "What did you want, anyway?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you about my Hogsmeade trip with James," Lily began, "It was wonderful!"

As pleased as Harry was, he really didn't want to hear about Lily's date, he wanted to get back to Malfoy. And also, he was thinking maybe Malfoy wasn't having the best time in that closet.

"Let's talk about this later, shall we? Tonight in the Common Room sounds great. Right, see you then," Harry said, gently pushing her out the door.

"But what are you doing in here?" Lily demanded.

"We'll see you later! Bye, kitten," Harry said, shutting the door.

"Oh Malfoooooy, come out come out wherever you are!" Harry sang.

Malfoy jumped out at him and tackled him onto the ground, shedding Harry of his clothes. Harry unbuttoned Malfoy shirt and ran his hands threw his hair.


	25. Care for a swim?

**Author's Note: Review, all that jazz. Aaaand, someone mentioned why the marauders haven't noticed the real names of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Malfoy on their map, welllll I don't know. Let's just pretend not to notice it, shall we? **

"So how are you doing today?" James asked Hermione after N.E.W.T Potions, on a sunny afternoon.

Hermione jumped, "Oh, you startled me! I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Are you doing anything right now?" he asked.

"Well, no, I've no more classes but I was going to start some homework..." Hermione was saying.

"Put it off til later, let's do something!"

"Like what?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Go for a walk? Swim in the lake? Wizard's Duel? There are so many things, my dear Jane," James said.

"Swimming in the lake? But it's snowing outside!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Don't be so sure of that! Let me show you!" James said eagerly, taking her hand and rushing outside, Hermione being pulled behind him.

Lily Evans watched them curiously, not knowing who the girl was. She followed them outside, but kept her distance, so she wouldn't be noticed.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"Shh, just watch."

James took out his wand and muttered an incantation, and out of the wand transparent blue fluid came out, and surrounded the lake. It suddenly became solid, and the lake was covered by a glass dome, the snow falling on it slowly. Hermione watched in awe. Next, James muttered some more and bubbles started to pop in the lake, steam rising in the air.

"It looks pretty warm to me," James grinned.

Hermione gaped, "How did you do that!"

"I'll tell you..._if_ you go for a swim with me," James smiled.

"You...you go first," said Hermione, sheepishly.

James took off his robes and pants and sweater, until he was in nothing but his boxers and dove into the lake. He resurfaced moments later, shaking his hair of water.

"Ah, feels good!" he said, "Come on, Jane, I'll close my eyes while you get in!"

James closed his eyes, and hesitantly, Hermione began to remove her robes as well. She was left in nothing but a black laced corset and panties.

She saw James peaking, and yelled out, "James!"

James removed his hands from his eyes and yelled back, "I couldn't help it! And it's not a bad sight, either!"

Hermione quickly jumped in the water and was amazed at how warm it was. She stayed under a while, taking in the wonderful heat, before she felt hands on her waist pulling her up.

"Goodness, Jane, I thought you'd drowned or something," James said.

"So are you going to tell me how you knew this type of magic?" Hermione asked, impressed.

"When I'm bored I read, and I mostly read about different spells and stuff that could be useful," James shrugged.

"How is making a dome useful for everyday life?" Hermione smirked.

James shrugged again, "Well it proved useful just _now_ didn't it?"

Hermione giggled, "Indeed it did. It's so warm!"

Lily had emerged from the bush she was hiding behind, enraged. Although she couldn't _hear_ what the girl and James were saying, she could certainly _see._ She saw James strip down to his boxers and the girl in nothing but her undergarments. And now they were so close in the lake, and the girl was laughing. Lily was going to march down there and give James a piece of her mind, when she remembered that she and James weren't even dating, so wouldn't it look a bit suspicious? She sighed, frustrated, and watched the couple a bit longer, before returning to her Common Room, fuming.

Next day in Transfisguration, Lily glared daggers at Hermione's back.

"And, if one wanted to transform a mouse into a matchbox, how would one do it?" McGonagall asked.

Lily's hand shot in the air, but Hermione beat her to it.

Hermione pointed her wand towards the struggling mouse on her desk and called out, "_Machesto!_". The mouse squealed, and turned into a still matchbox.

"Excellent work, Miss Polkiss! Ten points to Slytherin," McGonagall beamed.

Lily gave a frustrated sigh and hissed, "If you think you can take my place, you're wrong."

Hermione, surprised, turned around, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you with James yesterday," Lily growled.

"We didn't do anything, I sw-" Hermione said.

Lily cut her off, "I don't care. I saw what I saw. And if you think you can steal James _and _my reputation for being the smartest, you're quite mistaken. This is my school."

Hermione's expression darkened. "I don't know who you think you are, but it's _you_ that is clearly mistaken. I will not be spoken to like that."

"I'm Lily Evans."

Hermione choked. "Pardon?"

"I said, my name is Lily Evans," Lily repeated.

Hermione turned around, and raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it?" McGonagall asked her.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling well at all. May I please see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, feigning ill.

"Yes. Yes of course," McGonagall said, "Just remember to collect your homework at the end of the day."

Hermione nodded and left, and once in the empty hallway, muttered to herself, "And here I was thinking Lily was _nice_."


	26. Don't hurt her

**Author's Note: Sorry this is really short, but it's the best I can do for right now. Please review!**

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "Harry come here!"

Harry turned around, wondering where the noise was coming from. It had sounded like hissing, perhaps there was a snake on the loose? He was on his way to the Great Hall later in the evening for dinner, when Hermione grabbed him by the wrist behind a pillar.

"What is it?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's your mum!" Hermione squeaked, "I'm afraid she's taken a rather.._distaste_ for me. She threatened me during class today!"

"You're raving!" Harry hissed back, "Lily wouldn't be awful to anyone, she's the sweetest girl in the world."

"I'm not raving Harry! She really doesn't like me!"

Harry sighed, "I'm telling you, maybe you misunderstood her or something, because Lily wouldn't do that. And why are we whispering?"

Hermione straightened up, and in her usual voice said, "I don't know, actually, I just thought she might've been around."

"Well what exactly did she say to you?" Harry asked.

"She told me that this was her school, and that I'd be a fool to try and replace her. And that I should stay away from James," explained Hermione.

"Stay away from James? Why would she say that?" Harry was puzzled.

Hermione looked guilty as she said, "Well, we've sort of become friends. And yesterday afternoon we went swimming in the lake."

"You what!"

"You see, it started out when he knocked me over on his way to Quidditch practice, and then later that evening I had banged a door in his face, and since then we've become friends, I suppose," Hermione gulped.

"Swimming in the lake? But it's absolutely frigid outside!" said Harry.

"It's quite amazing, really," Hermione started, "He heated the lake by magic! And he put a dome overtop the lake to stop snow from coming in and everything!"

"Hermione," Harry said, looking at her sternly, "I don't think it's wise to befriend my parents. Maybe you should just forget about them."

Hermione looked a little down, but quickly covered it up with a fake smile. "You're right, and it will make Lily happy too, right?"

Harry smiled, "Right. I'm glad you agree."

"O-of course," Hermione smiled meekly, "I think I'll go have some dinner now."

"Me, as well. By the way, have you seen Ron, by any chance?" Harry asked, before returning to the Great Hall.

"No, I haven't," said Hermione, "In fact, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him in a good few days."

Harry and Hermione started off towards the Great Hall together, when James from behind called out, "Jane!"

Hermione swore under her breath and turned around. "Hello James."

James nodded in acknowledgment to Harry, and continued on with Hermione. "Did you enjoy your swim?"

Hermione blushed and quietly said, "Yes, very much, actually."

"Good, because I was thinking maybe next time we could-"

Harry interrupted, "Uh, James, perhaps I could have a word with you? In private?"

James shrugged, "Uh..sure, alright."

James and Harry stepped aside into an empty classroom and shut the door, leaving a puzzled Hermione outside.

"James, I don't think it's a good idea to continue your friendship with Jane," Harry sighed.

James raised an eyebrow, "And what say do you have in this? I'll leave that entirely up to Jane."

"Jane doesn't know what she wants, and besides don't you think you'd be better suited with Lily?" Harry asked.

"No. I've tried for years with Evans, and I've given up on her," James said heavily, "She isn't worth it."

"Whatever the case, I don't want you and Jane to be friends anymore," Harry pressed.

"And why is that? Is that because you have a thing for her, yourself? Or because you can't stand competition?" James asked, smirking.

"No, Jane is only my best friend. Nothing more."

"Then I don't see the problem. If you don't like her yourself, then why can't I atleast be friends with her?" James asked, confused.

Harry looked away, "I don't want you to hurt her."

"I would never hurt her," James protested.

"Just promise me that you'll only be friends, then. Nothing more than friends," Harry said.

James considered this proposal, and decided it was the best Harry could offer. "Okay, I promise." While Harry wasn't looking, James crossed his fingers.


	27. Best Friends Forever

**Sorry for the delay, but I was in Florida for the week and I didn't have access to a computer. Here's a little Ron and Draco for you folks::gasp: Weasley and Malfoy..._getting along_?**

It was a lovely sunny afternoon on the Hogwarts Grounds, save for the somewhat chilled air. Ronald Weasley was sitting by himself out by the lake, admiring it's beauty as the ice atop it began to melt. He was helping himself to so many Cauldron Cakes, that the amount could feed a whole country. As he made his way through the fourteenth Cauldron Cake, Hermione joined him.

"Where've you been?" was the first thing she said, "Harry and I have been beside ourselves wondering where you were!"

"Um thoree 'Mione," Ron tried to say, his mouth filled with food, "'Oo wanta co'dren cay?"

"Disgusting, absolutely disgusting," Hermione said, with must distaste, "Give me one." Hermione leaned over and grabbed a handful of the wrapped cakes, and began to eat them ravenously.

Hermione looked over at Ron, and sighed. "Do learn how to eat, Ron." She leaned over again and wiped his face from the frosting.

"You're acting like my mum," Ron snorted.

"Better your mum than a friend that let you dirty yourself up," Hermione pointed out.

"Next time my mum is out of town, I'll let you know, so you can come and clean up after us Weasley boys," Ron said.

Hermione barked a laugh, "Hah! I'd die trying to clean up after you, you great slob."

"You're just jealous," Ron said, his nose in the air.

"Of _what_?"

"Of...my beauty!" Ron said, fluffing up his hair.

Hermione collapsed into a fit of giggles, her face becoming very red. "Yes, indeed I am. I'm an atrocious little thing and I admire you ever so much, Ronald."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, 'Mione," Ron said, "You're beautiful."

"Of course I am!" Hermione teased.

"Hi Artemis!" Narcissa Black squealed across the hallway.

Draco Malfoy sighed, and turned around to face the annoying thing of a mother that was running up to him.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Narcissa chirped.

_I thank the lord for saving me that much_, Draco thought.

He flashed her a sarcastic grin and said, "Lovely. Yourself?"

"Oh you know, just bored," Narcissa said, and then her eyes lit up, "Say, do you want to do something?"

Draco was horrified at the very thought, but coolly replied, "I don't think I'll be able to. I'm meeting a..._friend, _a very good friend, in fact,to go over some homework. Yeah, I can't turn him down, he simply won't take no for answer. He's my best friend, and I can't ditch him, I'm afraid."

"Anyone I know? Maybe we could all study together," inquired Narcissa.

Draco couldn't think of any response to turn her down, and he sighed reluctantly and agreed to meet her at the library in an hour.

"Damnit," Draco said to himself once Narcissa had gone, "Now I need to find a friend to do homework with!"

He set off down the hallway looking for Harry, Ron or Hermione.

He found Ron coming into the castle with Hermione, just as she was bidding him farewell.

"I'm sick to my stomache," she moaned, doubling over.

"Well, fifty cauldren cakes can do that to a person," Ron noted.

"I didn't eat fifty!" retorted Hermione, "It was more like 47."

"Pardon me, three cauldren cakes can make all the difference," Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione left to have a nap and take some medicine for her stomache ache, and Draco marched up to Ron.

"Weasley, I need a favour," Draco said briskly.

You're joking, right?" roared Ron, "You got my mum fired!"

"What?" Draco said, astonished.

"My mum was the student teacher that you got sacked!" Ron said, wanting very much to kill Malfoy.

"I knew it! And..I'm really sorry about that, I didn't intend to. Old Slytherin habits," Draco said, ashamed of himself.

"Ah, well, I guess it's alright," said Ron reluctantly, "She'll probably _want_ more kids now that she's not a teacher anymore."

"So will you do me that favour?" asked Draco timidly.

"Well, let's here what it is first," Ron said, "But don't get your hopes up, ferret."

"That was two years ago, Weasley, won't you ever forget!" Draco said with a pained expression, "But anyway, I need you to pretend to be my best friend."

Ron set off in fits of hysterics, laughing until he was red as a cherry. "Be your friend! Are you mad?"

"Please? Just for an hour or so! And you'll only have to pretend," pleaded Draco.

"Why?" asked Ron, once he'd calmed down a bit.

"I told my mother that I was meeting a 'very good friend' so that I wouldn't have to hang out with her, but she just suggested hanging out with my friend as well," Draco said, resenting his mother's need to have her way.

"And it's just pretend, right?" Ron asked, for assurance.

"Yes, only pretend," Draco said, desperately.

"Alright. But no longer than an hour and a half, got it?" Ron said, attempting to be fierce.

"Absolutely, let's go!" Draco said, dragging him to the library.

When they reached there, Narcissa was already sitting at a table, applying powder to her face. She looked up at the two and snapped her powder case shut, "There you are!"

"Narcissa, meet my good friend Sean," Draco said, pushing Ron forward.

"Pleasure," Narcissa said, eyeing Ron with interest as she held out her hand delicately for him to shake.

"Quite a firm grip you've got," Ron commented, shaking her hand.

"So I've been told," Narcissa said offhandishly.

The three of them attempted to study, but Narcissa would frequently interrupt and insist they play a game or apply more make-up to her face. She also asked an awful lot of questions about the boys' friendship.

"How long have you been friends?" she asked, looking at herself in a compact mirror.

"Three years," said Draco.

"Five years," said Ron at the same time.

Narcissa looked up, her left eyebrow raised.

Draco cleared his throat, "Sean you silly man, it's only been three years!"

Ron laughed nervously, "It feels like we've been friends forever, mate, what can I say?"

The rest of their time in the library went rather smoothly, save for the other questions that Narcissa asked about them. Eventually the large grandfather clock in the corner of the library struck seven, and Narcissa claimed she had to meet her girlfriends for dinner.

"I hate you," Ron said, as he and Draco made their way out of the library.

"I hate you more," said Draco, glaring at Ron.

"I feel like strangling you," Ron said, he made movements to strangle the air.

"Well, I _will_ strangle you," Draco said, his hands around Ron's neck.

Narcissa had forgotten her Charms textbook, and was making her way back towards the boys. Ron caught this, and embraced Draco in a bear hug.

"Gosh, Artemis, you're the best friend I ever had! Friends forever!" he exclaimed into Draco's shoulder.

"Aw, you beat me to the line, old friend, I was just going to say that!" Draco said cheerily back.

"How sweet," Narcissa said, smiling, "You don't see as good friends as you two everyday."

And with that, she left. The boys waited until she was well out of sight until they recoiled at the touch of one another.

"Filthy," Draco said.

"Absolutely disgusting," Ron replied, while they both made their way to eat dinner.

"Oh shoot, where are Harry and Hermione?" said Ron, entering the Great Hall with Draco behind him. He searched the hall for them, and did not find them. "I guess Hermione's still asleep."

He looked doubtfully at the Gryffindor table, not knowing anyone. Draco saw this and said, "Eat with me, you berk."

He dragged Ron over to the Slytherin table and they ate dinner together, each of them pretending they didn't enjoy each other's company.


	28. Lay Low

**Author's Note: You guys must totally hate me. I haven't updated a new chapter in...OMG! OVER A MONTH! Welllllll, I have no excuse except for I was lazy and having writer's block. Seriously guys, I'm way out of ideas here. If you give me suggestions, I WILL make them happen. Please!**

"Ah, Mister Peagreen," Dumbledore said in soft voice, "If I may see you for just a moment in my office, please?"

Harry did not have a good feeling about this at all, and he could just tell that Dumbledore knew their secret. To keep something from Dumbledore was like trying to hide a steak from a ravenous wolf. He just knew.

"Of course, Professor," Harry said nervously, following Dumbledore up the winding staircase, after he said, "Lemon drops".

_Wow, he must really like lemon drops..._ Harry thought, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Please, no need to look so nervous, Harry," Dumbledore smiled humbly, "Take a seat wherever you'd like."

Harry sat in a large red velvet chair across from Dumbledore's majestic oak desk.

"Candy?" Dumbledore offered, handing him a dish of colourful sweets. Harry felt obliged to take one, and he popped a few in mouth.

_Yum, _thought Harry, _cherry flavoured_.

"Now," said Dumbledore, straightening up in his seat, "We must discuss some very important things. Things I wish I didn't have to discuss."

Harry gulped. Yep, this was definitely bad.

"It has come to my attention that you are not...from around here, to put it simply," Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry. "Harry, my boy, I know where you are your friends are from."

"Professor, we're sorry we kept it a secret!" Harry started, "We thought we'd drastically change the future if anyone knew who we were!"

"There is absolutely no need to be worried or frightened, Harry. I'm very proud of what you and your classmates have accomplished," Dumbledore offered.

Harry was confused, "But Professor, aren't you atleast mad?"

"I'm concerned is all, boy," Dumbledore said, suddenly looking weary.

"How is it you found out about us, Professor?" wondered Harry.

"Harry, as I kept seeing you these past few weeks, my future self remembered things. My future self is, to be honest, very confused and worried," Dumbledore started, "You see, Harry, this whole time you've been here, you've been missing from your own time period. People from your time are worried, Harry. They don't know where you and the others are, and if I'm correct, there are dark things happening in the future. You and the others are presumed dead, if not worse."

Harry couldn't bear to here these things. He knew they were happening, but hearing it aloud sounded much worse than he'd thought.

"The only thing that's keeping my future self sane is the fact that I know you're alive and safe. What's happening right now, my future self will remember these things, even though he never experienced them. Are you starting to understand?"

Harry nodded weakly, trying to digest it all. "But how can we get back?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "I don't know, my boy, I don't know. Rest assured that I am doing everything in my power to try and get you back to your own time. But keep in mind, Harry, that just because you're in this time period, away from the Voldemort of your time, does not mean he doesn't exist. If anything, he's more powerful in this time period, than in yours. But we have an advantage, Harry, he doesn't know you exist yet. His future self does not know you exist in this time either, because you've never faced him in this era. We must keep it that way."

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly remembering, "Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater!"

But Dumbledore had silenced Harry, "Harry, you must not tell me anything I'm not supposed to know. Please."

Harry left Dumbledore's office soon after, with strict instructions not to mingle or interact with anyone he knew was unsafe. He knew he should stay away from a majority of the Slytherins, as they were to become Death Eaters. He must remain inconspicuous as much as possible. His first thought after leaving Dumbledore's office was to find Hermione, Ron and Malfoy. Yes, even Malfoy.

He had first went to the Gryffindor common room, and found Ron snoozing on the couch by the fire. He woke him, and they set off to find Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione was walking in the hallway with James, just finishing Arithmancy and on her way to dinner. Ron and Harry stopped her, and dragged her away. James was left confused and suspicious.

They found Draco in the library, doing Potions homework. All four of them walked out onto the Quidditch grounds, and into the stands. When they were as far as possible from the castle, they sat down underneath the darkening sky, and looked expectantly at Harry.

When Harry was finished, Hermione did, as Harry had expected, have a panic attack.

"Dumbledore knows!" Hermione exclaimed, "Oh my god, Dumbledore knows! We'll be expelled! We'll be shot!"

"Hermione, it's alright," Harry said soothingly, "It's better this way. He can help us."

"Harry, we must have changed things! Just think of what we've done!" Hermione weeped.

Ron cradled Hermione and tried to sooth her, as Harry stared into space, trying to think of something he could do.

"We must do as Dumbledore says," Malfoy said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked to him. "We will do as he says, we will try to remain inconspicuous, we won't interact with anyone from this time as long as it's not necessary."

He eyed Hermione and said, "And we will not maintain these friendships with the people from this time."

Hermione hiccupped, "But what about James?"

Harry intervened, "This is better, Hermione! You're ruining things by being friends, or quite possibly more, with my father! What about my mother?"

Hermione knew he was right, but she could think of anything but herself, "This isn't fair!"

She recieved three angry glares and she shut up. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Well, Draco's right," Harry said, "We'll just have to lay low for a while."

All four of them nodded, and gave each other supportive looks. After a few minutes they all went their seperate ways.

Hermione and Ron were walking back towards they castle when something hit her, "Did Harry and Malfoy call each other by their first names?"


End file.
